


This Maze Of Light

by MessyInsomniacBookGirl



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Bisexual secondary character, Character Study, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Disability, Disabled Character, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian secondary character, RPF, Romance, Smut, Swearing, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyInsomniacBookGirl/pseuds/MessyInsomniacBookGirl
Summary: While she's eating her lunch in the sun, on Hampstead Heath, Kassandra Hamilton's homemade egg salad sandwich becomes a dog's most wanted prize.Leaving Kass holding the ball.Literally.The sneaky thief tricks her into picking up his tennis ball, and before she knows it, he has taken off with her lunch.A pissed off Kass decides to take it up with his absent owner.His very handsome, very tall, and very famous owner.Whom she not so gracefully confronts before she takes off in complete shock at her own sudden inability to act like a decent human being.Did she really just tell off Tom fucking Hiddleston?!
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 181
Kudos: 503





	1. The Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theHeartofPenelope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theHeartofPenelope/gifts).

> Oh dear gods... The plot bunnies have completely taken over my Sandbox!!! O.O
> 
> I couldn't help myself. At the time of this first post, I'm already five complete chapters deep into this story, with a word count of over 15000 words; written in the past week (beginning of Dec 2019). 
> 
> This story is loosely inspired by the tweet of a man saying that Tom Hiddleston's dog just ate the brie off his plate while he was having a picnic on Hampstead Heath. 
> 
> Consider this an early Christmas present. ;)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> *~ This Story Is Dedicated To TheHeartOfPenelope. She Knows Why. ~*

**Chapter 1**

**The Thief**

———

What sound was that?

I turn away, into the shaking room.

What was that sound that came in on the dark?

What is this maze of light it leaves us in?

What is this stance we take,

to turn away and then turn back?

What did we hear?

I was the breath we took when we first met.

Listen. It is here.

~”It Is Here” by Harold Pinter~

———

Monday, 15 June 2020, 1:04PM, Hampstead Heath, London

Basking in the heat of the early summer sunlight as it warmed and loosened her sore muscles, Kass sighed from the relief it brought her. The warm breeze gently played with the strands of black hair that had escaped from the messy updo she’d put it into in the morning. Her dark brown eyes drank in the bright greens of the pastures and trees that made up the slopes of Hampstead Heath, as she sat down on one of the many benches which could be found throughout the park. 

She’d been bent over a keyboard for the better part of the morning, trying to solve a particularly hard cyber security problem for one of the companies she, as a freelance IT consultant, worked for, and the hunched position hadn’t been very considerate of her already vulnerable musculature. 

Suffering from low muscle tone on top of her McArdle’s Disease diagnosis had her always weighing the pros and cons of exercising. She had to find a balance between keeping her muscles strong enough to function as well as was possible, and staying relaxed enough during exercise to not set off a potentially harmful chain reaction of muscle damage that could result in kidney failure and a trip to the hospital, with, in extreme cases, having to go through a bout of dialysis as a result of the disease she had been diagnosed with. And it always hurt like a sonovabitch. Think muscle ache on the morning after an intense session of aerobics at the gym. On steroids. 

Her body missed an enzyme to break down glycogen during exercise, which her body needed to do to get the energy needed to do the exercise, and, instead, when doing moderate to intense exercise, her body would start to break up the tissue of her muscles to get its energy. Which lead to muscle tissue in the bloodstream, which lead to damage to her kidneys; and, voila, to a hospital visit and, when she was really unlucky, dialysis. 

Yup. Best to avoid that, _and_ the fatigue that always plagued her so much more after such an episode.

So, when she was able, she walked to keep fit, because that was the only way to keep her muscles healthy. She had to do her walking exercise on level ground, though, because steep inclines were risky; as were stairs, and escalators; not only because of the muscle damage she could suffer, but also because of the risk of her muscles seizing up just when she was at the top of a staircase or escalator, potentially resulting in a nasty tumble, and all its consequences. 

Which is why she mostly made her way around London’s hill-strewn Hampstead neighbourhood on her awesome, trusty, electric mobility scooter that looked like the retro tricycle version -for stability- of an Italian scooter from the sixties.

She avoided carrying heavy grocery bags when she could. And avoided chewing on hard, chewy foods, because when you have a mouthful of chewy food and your jaw muscles -which are more than any other muscle dependent on the enzyme she lacked- go into a cramp, or get fatigued, then you are very much at risk to choke to death because your swallow reflex is jeopardised.

Thankfully, the disease didn’t shorten her life expectancy. If she took into account her limitations, and worked around a few challenges, then she could expect to live just as long as anyone without her diagnosis. Sadly, the accompanying pain and fatigue sometimes made the illness hard to live with.

Which was why she was so happy with her scooter to get up the steep hills of Hampstead. She didn’t know what she’d do without it. She probably would get out of the house even less than she did now; and her life would be even smaller.

This noon, she’d parked the scooter on the side of the paved path behind the park bench she had planted her arse on, after deciding to call it a morning where her job was concerned -she worked from her office at home, so she could determine her own hours-. She’d decided to eat her sandwich on the Heath, in the sun -after she’d slapped on enough sunscreen to protect her pasty as fuck skin from burning to a crisp-, and enjoy some fresh air, and people and dog watch during her lunch break.

The fantastic weather had brought out all sorts of people. In the distance, at the foot of the hill, there were a couple of teens practicing their skateboard moves in the skate park. A bit higher up, Kass could see a group of pre-kindergarteners and their minders having a picnic next to the playground. 

Lots of people were walking their dogs while sipping from large take-away cups of coffee, or nibbling on store-bought sandwiches; criss-crossing each other’s paths as they strolled on the grassy slopes of the Heath. Others had sat down on the grass in twos or threes and were having their lunch as Kass was, before having to return to their place of employment.

And then there were the tourists of course; armed with their phones and their cameras as they congregated at the top of the highest hill, taking snapshots of the park and selfies and videos with the famous London skyline in the background.

Kass was sat a bit down from the busiest part of the hill, close to a copse of trees, because she disliked the loud, hyper energetic atmosphere up on the top. But she still liked to have a view, so she had sought out a bench that was too far away from the top for most tourists to walk to, and faced the wrong way, looking out over the Heath instead of the city, but was also a bit too high up for the regulars to hike all the way up to from where they worked at the bottom of the hill.

Taking a re-useable paper plate out of her bag, she put it down on the bench next to her. Then she pulled out the plastic container that held her homemade egg salad sandwich and opened it up, placing the sandwich on the plate. The thermos containing her tea found a place next to the plate after she’d poured herself a cup.

Folding her hands around the small cup, she inhaled the fragrant, sweet scent of vanilla infused rooibos, before taking a small sip and looking out over the sun drenched Heath.

It was the quiet, small moments like these that she cherished. Sun, nature, the low hum of voices in the background mingling with bird song and the occasional bark of a dog as the wind played through the rustling, fresh green leaves of the trees. The feeling of utter tranquility it granted her was priceless. It quieted her mind, and pushed back any and all worries and thoughts that might float around inside her chaotic brain.

She only realised she’d closed her eyes as she basked in the sun, when her peace was broken by a muffled ‘woof’.

Opening one eye, she peered down at the brown spaniel dog that had set itself down at her feet, bright orange tennis ball in mouth. Another woof was forced around the ball. It sounded comically warbled and made her chuckle.

‘Uh... Hi there. Where did you come from?’ Kass lowered her tea cup and raised her eyebrows at the, probably temporarily, ownerless dog.

The dog dropped the ball at her feet and woofed again. Looking at the ball, and then back up at her; its dark brown eyes pleaded with her to do something.

‘You want me to throw your ball?’ Setting down her cup next to her, she leaned forward. ‘I can’t throw very far, you know.’ She warned.

As she reached down to take the ball in hand, the dog made a quick dart to her right, and before she knew it, her egg salad sandwich had run off. 

Well, the dog had run off. With her lunch.

‘Hey!’ She shouted after it. ‘THIEF!’

It was no use. The dog had disappeared into the copse of trees to her left, and had left her holding the ball. 

Literally. 

A ball. 

Covered in dog drool.

‘Yuck.’ Kass pulled a disgusted face as she held it up between thumb and forefinger.

Standing up, she picked up her shoulder bag, intending to go after the dog to see if she could find its owner to make a complaint about their unsupervised dog.

She eyed the slight slope she had to descend to get to the trees. Hopefully, she’d be able to navigate her way up again without too much trouble. It wasn’t as steep an incline as some of the other paths on the hill.

Leaving her thermos standing on the paper plate, so it wouldn’t blow away, and hanging her denim jacket over the back of the bench, so she would have a place to sit when she got back -hopefully without her coat getting nicked by some tourist-, she turned towards the trees.

After only a couple of steps down the hill, the loudly barking, dark brown dog shot back out of the tree line, followed by an irate looking, tall man.

‘Bobby!’ His shout was a mixture of frustration and exasperation as he ran up the slope and after his dog; the dog’s lead clutched in his right hand.

The dog -who was named Bobby, apparently- made a beeline to where Kass stood, and started dancing around her when he arrived; his eyes on the ball Kass held up, just out of his reach. He wagged his tail enthusiastically and barked at her.

‘Oh, you want your ball? Well, I want my sandwich. So, it looks like we both aren’t getting what we want, today.’ Kass berated the dog, and she set her hands -okay, one hand, and one hand with ball- on her waist as she peered down at him with a frown. ‘Now, _sit!_’ 

Bobby stopped his dancing and jumping and sat down obediently, tongue lolling comically out of his mouth as he panted happily.

‘Yeah, I’d be looking that happy, too, if I had just eaten a whole egg salad sandwich.’ Kass grumbled as she sighed and shook her head at the dog’s bad behaviour.

The tall, slender man, who was probably the dog’s owner, reached them right then, slightly out of breath from his sprint up the hill.

‘Oh, great, thank you! You caught him!’ Was the first, grateful thing that came out of his mouth. Relieved bright blue eyes looked at her from beneath a low brow gracing a chiseled face with cheekbones someone could cut their hand on. What looked like a few days worth of dark blonde-gingery stubble, or maybe the beginnings of a beard, softened the hard planes of his slightly sunken cheeks and the sharp edge of his jaw. 

_Oh, holy fucking shit!_

‘He usually listens a lot better than this. Normally I have no trouble with letting him walk around without his lead, but today he just took off without warning.’ He sent her an apologetic smile, bent at the waist, and clicked the lead onto Bobby’s collar before straightening again.

_Whoah, so tall!_

Kass’ mind completely shut down after she’d realised just _who_ it was exactly whose dog had plundered her lunch.

‘Your dog _stole_ my sandwich and ate it!’ Was the first, accusatory thing that came out of _her_ mouth.

The man raked a hand through his long, dark curls as his expression changed from relieved to _oh-shit._ He looked down at the dog, frowning.

‘He did?’ 

She nodded and scowled at the dog. It was easier than looking up at the stunning male in front of her as she talked to him. Her heart was still pounding from the shock of meeting him so casually and suddenly. Because, _holy shit_!

Thank heavens she’d found her voice just in time. Stuttering, blushing, hyperventilating Kass had been so close to breaking out of her fangirl cage. It would have been ugly. So ugly. And _very_ unbecoming for a grown, thirty-five year old woman who prided herself in being down-to-earth.

‘He pretended that he wanted me to throw his ball, and when I picked it up, he went for my lunch instead. Had it off the plate and down the hill before I’d even realised what had happened.’

‘Oh my god, I’m _so _sorry!’ He exclaimed, looking crestfallen. ‘Please, allow me to make it up to you.’ His right hand splayed wide over his chest as he gazed down at her with an apologetic, but hopeful expression on his face. ‘I’ll buy you another sandwich.’

Kass shook her head as she took a couple of steps back from the overwhelmingly powerful pull she felt towards the man. 

_He must have his own gravitational field or something..._

The ridiculous thought shot through her head before she answered him.

‘Don’t bother. It was homemade.’ Her voice was curt as she picked up her tea cup and poured the remaining tea back into the thermos flask, screwing the lid back on and plopping the cup upside down onto it before putting it, and the paper plate, back into her large shoulder bag.

‘Please.’ He said, stepping closer to her as she pulled on her jacket over her black, fitted t-shirt. ‘Bobby has behaved dreadfully, and, by association, so have I. I shouldn’t have let him run loose with so many people having their lunch on the Heath. Your lunch was ruined through my fault. Let me at least buy you another one.’

Again, she shook her head.

‘No thanks. I’ll just make a new sandwich and eat it at my office.’

‘But I’ve ruined your lunch break.’ He sounded so sad at her refusal to allow him to make it up to her.

‘It’s fine.’ She walked around the bench as she waved away his attempted atonement, and sat her jean-clad arse down on the scooter seat. ‘I’ll just eat at my offi-’

‘Motorised vehicles are not allowed in the park!’ An elderly woman who passed them with her dog butted into their conversation, face disapproving when she looked at Kass, as if she was doing something utterly distasteful.

Kass sighed, completely used to these kinds of reactions to herself, and to her scooter.

‘I’m disabled. It’s an electric mobility scooter. They are allowed in the park, and on the pavement.’ She kept her voice as friendly as she could, but she could feel that she was nearing the end of her deal-with-strangers-patiently energy for the day. Her bloodsugar was getting low now that she hadn’t been able to eat anything.

The woman looked slightly taken aback by Kass’ answer.

‘Oh...’ She said. Then she took in Kass’ distressed-denim-and-t-shirt clad appearance with eyes narrowed in suspicion. ‘You don’t _look_ disabled.’

‘Well, my doctors and my disability ID say I am, so don’t judge this book by its cover, please, madam. To me, y_ou_ don’t look like a judgmental person, but here we are.’ She was done with people for the day. Longingly she thought of her quiet office which looked out over her tiny, peaceful garden.

A quiet laugh, quickly covered by a cough, came from the man standing by her side with his dog.

‘Well, I have never...’ The woman stuck her nose in the air after giving Kass a dirty look and waltzed away with her tiny dog in tow; the poor thing almost unable to keep up with the woman’s angry stride.

‘I have to go.’ Kass said quite brusquely to the tall man who looked on in surprise at her sudden haste to get away from him.

‘Uh, okay.’

‘Bye.’ She told his raised eyebrows -distractedly noticing that the right one was raised slightly higher than the left-, unable to look him in the eye.

‘Bye.’ Did he sound slightly disappointed, or was it her imagination?

Quickly she turned the key after she’d put it into the scooter’s ignition and pressed a button to start; then she twisted the scooter’s handle, and off she sped.

By the time she had reached the edge of the park, her heart had finally stopped pounding so hard that it scared her. 

And by the time she’d reached the front door of her tiny, two bed -or, one bed, one office- cottage, not ten minutes after leaving the Heath, she let out a shuddering breath. A groan of dismay escaped her when she finally processed what had actually happened, before she gulped in another breath.

Her mind screamed in shock at the audacity of her actions.

_Tom Hiddleston’s fuckin’ dog ate my sandwich!_

And

_Did I just dismiss _**_Tom FUCKING Hiddleston _**_offering to buy me lunch?!_

_Why the fuck did I do that?_

_Whyyyyyy?!_

She thumped her head against the front door of her cottage in frustration before unlocking it and darting inside.

How would she ever recover?!


	2. The Conspiracy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass' friends meddle, meddle, meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chappie. Last one for today.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**The Conspiracy (part 1)**

_Group Chat started 10:45AM Wed 17/06/2020_

_Subject: TOP SECRET Partaaaaayyyyyy!!!!_

10:45 Celine

As you all know, my dear darlings, next week Saturday will be a day to remember! For this is the day that our beloved little imp celebrates surviving her fifteenth year as an adult! I have booked us a table at our favourite pub and after that a taxi to the most popular cocktail bar in town. Be there or be square! The King Willie at 19:00; Taxi to The Thirst Bar at 21:00; ETA 21:30. Dinner, drinks, dancing, and a Par-Tay!!!

10:45 Dallas

Hip hip! Bring on the booze!

10:46 Topsy

Bring on the food! I need me some of that oozing sticky toffee pudding! Mama’s hungry! Mmmmm 😜 👅 🤤

10:47 Celine

Jesus, Tops, how do you manage to make that sound so dirty in writing?!  🤨

10:47 Topsy

It’s a gift.  😁

10:50 Dallas

Birthday girl is still in the dark?

10:55 Celine

Yup. Completely oblivious. Thinks her brother and SIL are taking her out for bday dinner.  😏

11:00 Topsy

LOL  😂

11:04 Dallas

You think she’ll forgive us for throwing her a surprise bday night with the girls?

11:06 Celine

Wellll, she only forbade us springing a bday surprise outing on her for her 35th. She never said ANYTHING about her 36th.  😜😈 And it’s not like we’re taking her to a strip club. It’s just dinner and dancing.

11:06 Dallas

And booze. 🍸 🍷 🍺 🥃

11:11 Celine

And booze.

11:15 Topsy

Thirst Bar are aware of the disability?

11:17 Celine

Yup. I booked a table with room for the chair, should she need it. They said it wouldn’t be a problem. There’s a small ramp outside to get up and over the threshold, and everything else is flat surface.

11:18 Topsy

Great!  😊 Gotta go, my 11:20 appointment is here. 

11:19 Dallas

Laterzzz, NeuroTopsy!

11:19 Topsy

LOL. 🧠 💉 🥼 👩‍⚕️ 😷 🧟‍♀️ Braaaiiinnnnzzzz

11:25 Celine

Oh, I gotta go, too. A certain someone just walked in with her sister-in-law to have lunch. Talk about the devil... 😳😬 ☕️ 🧁 🥯

11:25 Dallas

How she lookin?

11:26 Celine

Good. I think she walked here. No scooter in sight. That’s a good thing, right? Maybe she’ll even be able to dance a bit next week. Shit, she spotted me texting. C U!

11:30 Dallas

You know our girl. She tends to overdo stuff when things are looking up on the muscle front. Let’s just hope she hasn’t worked herself into a relapse by the time next week Saturday comes around... Alright, back to the easel for me. Laterzzz! 🎨 🧑🏻‍🎨

-

12:25 Celine

HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT!!!!  😲😲😲😳😳😳

12:25 Topsy

WHAT WHAT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  😱😱😱

12:25 Celine

FGDHJSAKJHFDAKJGDFKSJA TOM HIDDLESTON HFADKLJHLGKJAHGLKJSAHLGKFWA JUST BOUGHT KASS LUNCH!!!! ADSLJHLSDFKJHA  🤯🤯🤯

12:26 Topsy

ghasljdfhkasjhkjhgapihjsdg  🤯🤯🤯

12:26 Topsy

I mean. WHAT THE WHAT NOW?!?  😲😳😳😳

12:26 Dallas

Oh, I met him at some gallery opening once. He’s a nice dude. I can see him buying someone lunch.

12:27 Topsy

What? Why would you never mention that? TO US?! You know he’s the only free pass I’ll ever need in my marriage, right?

12:27 Dallas

Relax. He’s just a dude.

12:28 Celine

Just. A. Dude?!? DUDE!!! You can’t be THAT gay, you... you... LESBIAN!

12:28 Dallas

Guilty as charged, my bisexual friend.  😁😜

12:28 Topsy

But seriously! Girls! Why would TWH buy our cutie pie Kass lunch? Apart from cutie pie being the cutest cutie pie that ever cutie pied of course... Does he KNOW her?! And, more important, DOES SHE KNOW HIM?!?

12:30 Celine

I don’t think so... I mean... She would have mentioned it, right? The way she was with him just now. She looked surprised and completely baffled when he walked up to her to say hi. And he was just here for a take-away coffee. He only spotted her on his way out, and then he came back to the register and paid for Kass & Maggie’s lunch before he went over and officially introduced himself to them. And then he left.

12:32 Topsy

You think he does that a lot? Buy cute, single women lunch for no reason? Which other establishments in Hampstead does he frequent?  🤔😇

12:33 Celine

You’re -happily- married, Tops. You have children.

12:33 Topsy

And I would bear him one, too. Gladly. I’m nice like that.  😇 My dear Alex would understand.

12:33 Celine

You can’t have all the great men out there for yourself, Tops. That’s greedy. You already have one. Leave the others for us single ladies.  💍

12:34 Topsy

I can certainly try to start a collection. My own harem! Woot Woot!  🥳

12:34 Dallas

I think he RSVP’d for my art exhibition opening night, next week. I got a list with all the VIPs from my agent yesterday. I have it here somewhere.

12:34 Dallas

I’ve just checked. TWH is on it. No +1 mentioned. You’re all coming, right?  😏

12:34 Topsy

Well, now I definitely am!

12:34 Celine

HELL YES!

12:35 Dallas

Thought you would.  😛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, please leave me a note and/or some kudos. The Muse thrives on those.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	3. The Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass has lunch with Maggie, her sister-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three for you, my lovelies! :D
> 
> Happy reading!

**Chapter 3**

**The Payback**

Wednesday, 17 June 2020, 11:25AM, Beanstalk Cafe, Hampstead, London

As she strolled up to the door of the cafe her friend Celine co-owned, and worked at when she wasn’t moonlighting as an actress or extra on some tv show or another, Kass spotted her sister-in-law Maggie waiting for her.

The tall, slender, cream power-suit clad woman sporting a platinum blonde, short bob, smiled warmly when she noticed Kass; her blue eyes sparkling with joy.

‘Kassie, darling! It’s so good to see you!’ She hugged Kass tightly and kissed her on the cheek; her expensive perfume lingering after she’d pulled back from the hug.

‘Yeah, yeah, it’s not like you live next door to me, or saw me on Sunday when I was over for Tea, hm?’ Kass jested good-naturedly as she lovingly squeezed Maggie’s forearm before letting go. Maggie grinned at her in amusement and then pulled a funny face, making Kass laugh.

The successful business woman was nine years older than Kass, and married to Kass’ half-brother, John. Kass loved her like a sister, and had known her for over two-thirds of her life, as Maggie had started dating John when Kass had been only eleven. The woman had been a fixed mark in her life for twenty-five years and knew her inside and out. John was fourteen years Kass’ senior, a brother through their father’s first marriage, and had been climbing the corporate ladder in their father’s finance company, where Maggie had worked in HR, when they met. It had been love at first sight, and they had been together ever since. Adding to their small family with a son, Jamie, on Christmas day, two thousand nine.

After Kass’ and John’s father passed away in two thousand fourteen from a stroke, John had inherited the company and the big house where their dad used to live -Kass’ mother having passed a few years before from cancer-, while Kass had inherited the smaller cottage next to it; which was where she’d been living since she’d finished uni. 

After the inheritance came through, she learned that she was also entitled to receive royalties from their father’s company, which would keep her very comfortable for the rest of her life. Before that, and before her condition had worsened when she got older, she had always worked for an IT company, specialising in game programming, to pay her bills, and had rented the small lean-to cottage from her father; refusing to just depend on him for her day-to-day expenses, even though he would have taken to paying her costs of living in a heartbeat. He’d offered often enough for it to become a bit embarrassing for her. Turned out he’d gotten his wish after all, after he’d passed.

Her whole life she had wanted to be independent from the money she’d been born into, but after she’d turned thirty and found that her body was getting noticeably ‘older’, she’d needed to say goodbye to her pride more often than not, because of her illness causing her to have good days and bad days. Some of those bad days were so bad that they interfered with the way she wanted to live her life. 

Most people with her diagnosis would be able to carry on living as usual, with a few adjustments, but Kass had gotten the short end of the stick. Along with the relatively rare, but hereditary McArdle’s Disease -of which both her parents had been carriers without knowing-, she’d also been born with low muscle tone; which made her weaker on the muscle front, and caused fatigue whenever she overdid things. It also increased the flexibility in her joints, which sucked when you typed too much, and too long, and then spontaneously dislocated a finger, or when you sat too long in one position and injured your hip or your lower back when you moved. The two conditions combined caused the need for quite a few adjustments to her life; more so lately than before, when she was younger, and stronger.

These days, she sometimes couldn’t work, and couldn’t take on enough freelance jobs to keep afloat on her own. She couldn’t make ends meet anymore without depending on the family money in her bank account. And that hurt. Her illness wouldn’t kill her, but as her age advanced, she would probably have more trouble walking and doing all the things she now took for granted, and chronic fatigue could set in if she wasn’t careful. 

She’d had a few setbacks in recent years, and she had had trouble accepting that her body sometimes couldn’t keep up with her mind anymore. Which very much sucked when you were only thirty-five, and loved to travel and have girls nights out with your friends. Needless to say that those things didn’t happen very much anymore. 

Swallowing her pride, and accepting help from her brother and sister-in-law had been one of the hardest things she’d ever done, because it also meant admitting to herself that she wasn’t able to be completely independent anymore. She now had a woman coming over once a week to help her with the more difficult and weighty household chores, like changing the bedsheets and turning over the mattress on her bed, hoovering -moving heavy furniture wasn’t really in the books for Kass-, and deep cleaning her bathroom and kitchen. Kass could still handle the lighter stuff herself, thankfully; like dusting, washing up, and washing and folding her laundry. 

And her brother had a gardener come in to do her front and back garden three times a year when the man and his employees also did the gardens of the big house next door. Kass had protested at first, but John had argued that they didn’t even charge extra for it, as her gardens were the size of a postage stamp and only took them a fraction of the time they needed for the big gardens. After that, she’d run out of steam. So. Free gardener. Fine. 

Every year she visited a couple of specialists in hospital to have a check-up, and they would meticulously record anything and everything about the progression -or regression, if she was lucky; because sometimes she did get better, for a while- of her disease. There was no cure for her conditions, and no specialised medication, except for taking painkillers when she was in pain. Which she only did when she was in true agony, because she didn’t like how woozy the medication made her. ****

More than once in the past few years, she had realised how lucky she was. In spite of her disadvantages on the physical front, she had had the privilege of getting a good education, and had a supportive family to fall back on; and family money to help out when things got tight, or when she needed an expensive aid to help her live her day-to-day life, like the scooter. 

It was so much more than others in her situation had, and she was well aware of the fact. So, two years earlier, when she’d been recovering from a nasty fall down the stairs -which had lead to John insisting on installing a one person lift in her cottage, so she could safely navigate all three levels of her house; basement, ground floor, and first floor. It was something she still both very much resented and was incredibly grateful for-, she had decided to start a charity for those people who didn’t have the safety net she had, and who had fallen through the holes of the NHS regulations. She’d wanted to assist those people with the financing and purchasing of much needed mobility aids to make their lives more liveable.

Maggie had helped her set up all the necessary legal paperwork and finances, which at first Kass had pulled out of her own bank account, but then John had donated part of the company’s charity budget, and she had had the chance to help even more people. She had started out small, and manageable.

Over the last year, though, the charity had grown; attracting sponsors from all walks of life, and she was now at a point that she was going to have to appoint a few people to help her out with the day to day running of the charity. Like doing all the administration and approving or denying mobility aid requests. She had never anticipated the amount of people who were homebound or bed bound because their applications for government and/or NHS funding hadn’t been approved; and although she wanted to help each and everyone, there was just never enough money to do so. The most pressing cases would get pushed forward, while the less serious cases were put on a waiting list. And then there were the conmen and women who were after the money of the charity, whom she needed to weed out. Thankfully, those were few and far inbetween, but it happened. She knew she needed to hire people who were thorough in their background research and able to make the tough decisions she was unable to make.

Kass had recently realised that she’d come to a point in her life where she needed to take a step back from her involvement, because she had been working thirty-plus hours a week for the charity, next to the twenty-plus hours of freelance cyber security work she did for several online and real life businesses. Apart from it having an impact on her physical wellbeing -she’d been feeling more and more fatigued in the past few months-, it was also taking its toll on her mental health. The guilt she felt over the fact that she couldn’t help everyone ate at her when she wasn’t working. She felt inadequate and the need to do more pushed her into working more and more, until it all became too much. In March she had fallen ill with the flu, and when she had neglected her bedrest in favour of trying to keep up with work and charity, it had progressed into a full-blown case of pneumonia; landing her in the hospital for two-and-a-half weeks. And scaring her family and friends half to death with her three-day stint on life-support in the ICU.

Maggie was the one who had eventually worn her down into admitting that the charity had grown too big for her to handle on her own. It had been a hard thing to swallow, but even Kass could see how her physical and mental health had deteriorated over the past year. And she didn’t want to be in her thirties and bedridden, while dependent on anti-depressants. 

Which brought her to where she was at that moment; following Maggie into the Beanstalk Cafe to have a ‘working’ lunch.

A week earlier, the two of them had interviewed quite a few people who had the potential to lead the charity team, brought in by Maggie who had lots of connections in business and charity circles. They had also talked to a couple of people who were qualified to do the administrative grunt-work. Today, they would decide on which ones would ‘get the job’, so to speak.

As they sat down at one of the tiny tables in the cafe, Maggie on a chair, and Kass on a comfy, padded bench which had been placed against a wall, Maggie took a folder out of her laptop bag and handed it to Kass, who waved at her friend Celine in greeting before taking the folder and placing it onto the padded seat next to her. It could wait until after she’d ordered her lunch. 

Celine threw Kass a handkiss in answer to her wave, and quickly slid her phone -which she had been grinning at wickedly only moments before- into her apron, picked up two menus from the bar and made her way over to them.

‘Hello, lovely ladies, welcome to my humble, but fabulous, establishment. While you browse our scrumptious, award-winning menu, can I fetch you any of our delectable drinks? Something cold, something with heat, something sour, something sweet?’ The tall, ginger haired woman asked as she handed them their menus with a flourish.

Maggie snickered at the exaggerated welcome.

‘Why, Celine, your greeting becomes more charming and elaborate each time I visit. Does every customer get such a welcome?’

Celine grinned and her blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

‘Nah, I sometimes do it for regulars, but it all depends on how well they tipped last time they were here. The one you got today is just for my _favourite_ bestest friend here, though.’ She gestured at Kass.

Kass laughed and pulled a face.

‘Don’t let Tops or Dallas hear you.’

‘Eh, they’ll live.’ Celine’s grin widened. ‘So, what can I get ya?’

After having been to the cafe so often that both women knew the menu by heart, they ordered their lunch at the same time as their drinks. Celine took off with a smile and a wink, and then it was time to open up the folder.

It didn’t take them very much deliberating before they had found their ‘dream’ team. One charity expert heading the team full time, and two part-time administrative aides. By the time their lunch came around, twenty minutes later, they were done with that part of their meeting.

‘So, the opening night of Dallas’ art exhibition next week... Do you have appropriate attire for the event?’ Maggie asked after she’d delicately chewed and swallowed a small bite of her cream-cheese bagel.

‘Huh?’ Asked Kass around her mouthful of spoon, yoghurt and muesli. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and swallowed before continuing, ‘Attire?’ She looked down at her usual uniform of t-shirt and jeans. ‘I’m wearing something like this, I think?’ Why would she need “appropriate attire” for an art exhibition? She’d been to lots of Dallas’ exhibitions, and jeans and a shirt had always been appropriate “attire”. ‘Maybe... a blouse?’ She added hesitantly when she saw Maggie’s doubtful expression. 

_Do I even own a blouse? _The thought shot through her head at the same time as Maggie answered.

‘I don’t think I have ever even _seen_ you in a blouse.’ The woman sighed. ‘Honey, this exhibition of Dallas’ will be a bit more posh than all the others she’s had before. She’s moving up in the art world, and it won’t just be you and your friends and a couple of artists and family members attending the opening night anymore. Having an exhibition at Gagosian’s is a big thing for an up and coming artist, and attendants will not only be friends and fellow artists, but also the bon ton of the art world, and celebrities, and probably even a couple of politicians. You can’t just show up in jeans and a shirt.’

‘I might still have that dress thing from that fundraiser we went to last year December... Somewhere...’

Maggie shook her head.

‘No, that was a gala. You’d be overdressed. Besides, that was a winter dress. You’ll need something summery.’ She sized Kass up.

_Oh no. _

Kass quickly scooped some more yoghurt into her mouth and looked away from her sister-in-law. She could almost smell where this was going.

‘We’ll have to go shopping.’ 

Yup, there it was. The S-word.

_Ugh._

Maggie fished her phone out of her bag and started scrolling through it. 

_Oh god. There comes the weekly planner._

‘I have a spot on Monday afternoon.’ She said. ‘Between two-thirty and five. Will that work for you? 

_Yup. There it was._

Kass sighed.

‘Sure.’ 

Wasn’t like she had a steady job or anything. Dammit.

Maggie chuckled at her defeated expression.

‘You look like you’re about to be lead off to slaughter.’

‘Ugh. Feels like it. I hate those shops.’ 

With “those shops” she meant the upper class, super expensive designer boutiques Maggie frequented whenever she had an important event coming up.

‘Aw, come on, they’re not that bad.’ Maggie soothed.

‘Yeah, maybe not for you. With your height, and your model figure and legs for days. Those saleswomen _love_ you. _Me_ however? Not so much. I’m too short, and too fat.’

‘_What?_ You’re not fat. Where did you get _that_ idea? You’re a bit more curvy than I am, sure, but you’re not fat.’ Maggie looked flabbergasted by the idea that someone would think Kass fat.

‘Well, according to the boutique squad I am. They never say it with so many words, but they are very well versed in letting you know non-verbally that they think you are too short and too fat to wear their expensive designer clothes. I don’t like those shops, Maggs. They make me feel bad about myself.’ Kass sighed, feeling a bit forlorn as she stared into her bowl of muesli and yoghurt.

‘But you’re like a precious, pretty, itty bitty, tiny poppet, with curves in all the right places.’ Maggie exclaimed; sounding exasperated that anyone could think anything different, and very offended on Kass’ behalf. ‘Your cuteness factor is through the roof. My god, what I wouldn’t give to have your lovely figure; I’ve always been too tall, and too thin. Like a clumsy giraffe.’

‘What?’ Kass stared up, wide-eyed, at her sister-in-law, gobsmacked. ‘You’re like a Greek _goddess_. Tall and smart, and successful, and insanely beautiful.’ How Maggie could see herself in any other light was a complete mystery to Kass. ‘You’re not too... _anything._’

They stared at each other in astonishment for a couple of seconds before they both burst into laughter.

‘Oh, wow. I guess we both need to be a bit nicer to ourselves, and more gentle with forming our own self-image, don’t we?’ Maggie giggled, and she got up to give Kass a hug. ‘Thank you for sticking up for me to myself, hon. You’re the sweetest.’

Kass hugged her back as tightly as she could.

‘Right back atcha, you silly cow.’

They both laughed again, eyes a bit wet from emotion, as Maggie sat herself down and picked up her phone from where she’d put it down on the table top.

‘So, we’ll find other shops, and we’ll find you something nice to wear for Thursday night. And the moment you don’t feel comfortable with any of the shop girls, you let me know immediately. Alright?’

Nodding, Kass took a sip of her tea.

‘Deal.’

‘Great, Monday it is.’

Almost dropping her cup of tea in shock when a tall figure unexpectedly sprung up out of nowhere -or, that’s how it seemed- next to their table, Kass looked up at the person with a frown of annoyance.

Then she realised just who it was, standing next to them, and her mouth went slack. She could feel a blush creeping up her neck as she shut her mouth before she started to resemble a gaping fish.

_Oh... shit..._

‘Hi.’ Tom Hiddleston said as he looked at her with an apologetic smile. ‘I’m so sorry to interrupt your lunch...’

‘Oh, hello there.’ Maggie interrupted him with a smile. ‘You’re Tom, right? Tom Hiddleston?’

Tom’s gaze shot from Kass to Maggie, his expression turning cautious, before it morphed into one of surprise.

‘Ah, yes, hello. Maggie... Hamilton? Right?’

Once again, Kass’ had to restrain herself from gaping at him.

_What the hell?..._

Maggie nodded with a smile and turned to Kass, explaining the connection between herself and the world famous actor.

‘We met at a fundraiser in New York. When was it? In February? March?’ She looked up at Tom for confirmation.

Tom nodded, a smile lighting up his eyes.

‘Early March, yes, it was an event for Unicef. I was there as their ambassador.’

‘Right. We had a lovely chat about the London theatre scene.’ Maggie smiled and gestured at Kass. ‘Tom, this is my sister-in-law Kassandra Hamilton. Kass, this is Tom Hiddleston. He’s an actor.’

‘Hi.’ Tom said.

‘We’ve met.’ Kass said, hiding half her face, and her blush, behind her over-sized tea cup.

Maggie's brows shot up on her forehead when she heard that little tidbit of information.

‘You have?’ Her surprised gaze shot from Kass to Tom, and back. ‘When?’

‘Yes, on the Heath, the day before yesterday.’ Tom answered.

‘His dog ate my sandwich.’ Kass mumbled, taking another sip of her tea.

‘He what now?’ A laugh broke through in Maggie's voice.

‘My dog, Bobby, apparently distracted her by giving her his tennis ball, and when she was about to throw it for him, he ran off with her sandwich.’

Maggie's amused laugh tinkled through the cafe.

‘That’s hilarious.’

‘Yes.’ Tom said. ‘And that’s why I’m here... Well, I was here for some take-away coffee,’ he showed them the travel cup he held in his left hand, ‘but then I spotted you,’ He nodded at Kass, ‘and I saw my chance to pay you back for the lunch I owe you.’ The skin around his eyes crinkled with the beginnings of a smile. ‘Your lunch is on me today... I’ve already paid, and I don’t do take-backs.’ He added for Kass, when she opened her mouth to start protesting. ‘You escaped me once, I wasn’t about to let that happen again.’ The grin he sent her was positively wicked, and butterflies exploded in her abdomen.

_Holy fuck, that smile is a dangerous thing!_

‘Escaped?’ Maggie was suddenly very invested in the story.

Too invested.

_Shit._

‘Yes, she took off before I had the chance to make the stolen sandwich up to her.’ Tom pulled a very serious face, but his blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

‘Oh?’ Both Tom and Maggie focused on Kass.

Kass slid down in her seat and frowned.

‘I was hungry and went home to eat.’ She grumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t going to offer any other explanation than that, though. 

The look in Maggie’s eyes told her that she was not getting away so easily.

_Uh-oh._

Thankfully, Tom took her curtness as his cue to leave.

‘Well, my debt is paid.’ He chuckled. ‘I’ll leave you to your lunch. Have a good day, Kassandra, Maggie, it was nice seeing you again.’

‘And you.’ Maggie smiled. ‘Thanks for lunch.’

‘You’re very welcome.’ 

_How does his voice even do that... that low, deep thing?! _Kass eyes flicked up to his, and when she noticed him looking right back, she looked away again. _Shit._

His gaze rested on Kass for a few seconds more, before he was off with an ‘Okay. Bye.’

‘Bye.’ Said Maggie.

She waited until Tom had exited the cafe and the door had fallen closed behind him before turning her entire arsenal of interrogation tactics onto Kass; accusatory eyes and forceful mum-voice and all.

‘What the hell was _that_?!’

Quickly, Kass shovelled a big scoop of muesli and yoghurt into her mouth to win some time, looking up at her sister-in-law with big, innocent eyes.

‘Kassandra Charlotte Hamilton, don’t give me that pathetic attempt at deflection!’ Oh, Maggie _really_ had perfected her mum-voice over the last couple of years. 

It made Kass swallow her bite and grimace.

‘What just happened, Kass? I’ve never seen you so morose in my life!’

‘I knoooow.’ She whined, unable to look at her sister-in-law. ‘I’m sorry.’ Grabbing the tea cup to hide behind, she closed her eyes in shame.

‘It’s not me you should be apologising to, hon.’ Maggie shook her head in disappointment. ‘He bought us lunch for chrissakes. The least you could have done was thank him.’

‘I knoooow.’ She repeated. ‘I don’t know what happened, Maggs. It was the same on Monday.’

‘Really?’ Maggie raised an eyebrow at her. ‘Well, then I’m very surprised he even made the effort of buying us lunch and talking to us. He is either a saint, or you made a big impression on him.’ She took the last bite of her bagel and finished up her orange juice.

Kass’ gaze shot up to Maggie’s.

‘What?’ She asked around the rim of her tea cup.

‘Honey, no man goes to all that trouble just to make up for a lost sandwich unless he’s a saint, or interested.’

‘Interested?’ She squeaked, almost choking on her last sip of tea.

Maggie gave her a meaningful look.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Nah.’ Kass immediately dismissed the idea. ‘He’s just like that. Once, he brought a thermos filled with soup to a reporter standing out in the cold for hours.’

‘Huh? How would you even _know_ that?’ Maggie looked puzzled.

‘Um... I read it somewhere, I think?’

‘Kass?!’ 

_Jesus, the mum-voice again._

‘Oh, ugh, _fine_, Tom is Loki.’ She said through her teeth.

‘What?’ Maggie’s eyes widened. ‘You mean to say that, _He,_’ she pointed in the direction of the door which Tom had disappeared through. ‘is _Loki_?! _The_ Loki? Like _Loki_ Loki? The love of your life... Loki?!’

Kass hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment, her cheeks glowing red.

‘Could you please keep your voice down? And... Yes?’ She grimaced when Maggie burst into laughter.

‘Oh. My. God. Really?!’

‘And he’s Adam, and Conrad, and Jonathan Pine, and Coriolanus, and, fuck, I’m starting to regret admitting my Loki crush to you.’ Kass grumbled, trying to cool her cheeks with her cold hands as her sister-in-law gasped for air after her laughing fit.

‘In your defence, you were roaring drunk when you did that.’ Maggie giggled. ‘Your declaration of undying devotion was very amusing, and very cute.’

‘Ugh, I’m never having tequila ever again!’ Kass threw up her hands in frustration.

‘Aww, why not? You’re so forthcoming and funny when you’ve had some!’

‘Not helping.’ 

Maggie shook her head at Kass, a grin on her face.

‘Well, at least your ghastly behaviour can be partly explained away... but, poor Tom, he really didn’t deserve what you dissed out, hon.’

Kass groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

‘I know. I know. Shit.’ She felt so guilty. ‘I don’t know what came over me. I just shut down or something.’

‘Yeah, that is clear. You behaved as if you wanted to be anywhere but here. And I could see that he felt that. He looked like a kicked puppy when he left.’

‘No.’ Gasped Kass.

‘Yes.’ Said Maggie.

‘Oh god... I’m such an _asshole_!’ 

‘Oh, I wouldn’t go that far... I’d call it temporarily mentally indisposed.’ Maggie checked the time on her phone. ‘On that note, I have to go. I have an appointment in the City in forty minutes. Will we see you this weekend? We’re home most of it, so just drop by if you want. Otherwise I’ll see you Monday. I’ll let you know at which shop, alright?’ She stood, and picked up her laptop bag, sliding her phone into it.

‘Alright. I’ll stop by Sunday for roast, I think.’ Kass followed her sister-in-law out of the cafe while throwing a very busy Celine a handkiss and a wave; signalling that they would text later. Celine nodded from behind the bar, where she was concocting some kind of intricate looking frappe-coffee-shake thingie, and gave her the two thumbs up.

Outside, Maggie quickly hugged and kissed Kass goodbye, before making her way over to her car and driving off.

Kass sighed as she waved at her busy sister-in-law while the woman steered her car onto the road and joined the busy London traffic.

Back to work. 

Slowly, Kass started her trek -a ten minute walk- back home, continuously berating herself for being such a freaking panicky twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Let me know what you think of this story through the comments. I always love hearing from you. Kudos are also very much appreciated. They keep the Muse happy and fed.
> 
> Thank you!   
XO


	4. The Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's snooping around, trying to get some answers out of Kass. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there was chapter 4.
> 
> Welcome back to my sandbox, and happy reading!
> 
> XO

**Chapter 4**

**The Snoop**

_Chat started 8:16PM Tue 23/06/2020_

Dallas 8:16

Yoooo!  😃

Kass 8:16

Yoooo! Sup?

Dallas 8:17

Just checking in to see if you’re still up for the exhibition on Thursday. 🙂

Kass 8:17

Yeah

Dallas 8:17

Kass?

Kass 8:18

Hmm?

Dallas 8:18

What’s wrong?

Kass 8:18

Nothing’s wrong. Why would you think that?

Dallas 8:19

Because I know my Kassie-poo, and I could hear the Yeeeaaa... eeeaah... hesitance all the way over here. So, once again. What’s wrong? 🤨

Kass 8:20

I think I overdid it a bit yesterday with the shopping. 😬

Dallas 8:20

Oh, right. You went outfit shopping with Maggs yesterday. How did that go?

Kass 8:21

It was fine. Got something for your event. And even something for my birthday. Though I don’t even know why I let Maggie talk me into it. I mean, we’re going to the pub for dinner; her, John, Jamie, and me. I don’t need birthday clothes for that.

Dallas 8:22

Indulge her. She doesn’t often get the chance to dress up a girl with those two dudes in her house. 

Kass 8:22

Yeah yeah. I already promised her to dress up for my birthday, I don’t need you on my arse about it, too. 😝

Dallas 8:23

Just sayin’. So, you overdid it? Too much exercise? 😕

Kass 8:24

Yeah, kinda. Fuck. This sucks. I’ve been in and out of bed all day.  😭

Dallas 8:25

Ugh that does suck. 🙁

Kass 8:25

Yeah

Dallas 8:26

If you can’t make it Thursday, I’ll understand. Don’t force yourself. We don’t want a repeat of the pneumonia disaster.

Kass 8:26

I’ll be there. I’m fine. Just have to take it easy tomorrow. 

Dallas 8:26

Kass

Kass 8:26

Dallas

Dallas 8:27

Don’t you Dallas me, young lady. 

Kass 8:27

Dude

Dallas 8:28

Dude. If you don’t feel okay, you’re not coming. And if you are, you’re bringing the chair.

Kass 8:29

I dunno.

Dallas 8:29

Kass. If you’re coming, then you’re bringing the chair.

Kass 8:30

I don’t wanna embarrass you. It’s such an important night.

Dallas 8:30

Fucking hell, Kass! That chair is an aid to help you get around when your body isn’t cooperating; it’s NOT an embarrassment. YOU are NOT an embarrassment! I don’t want to ever hear you say such a thing again. Am I clear?!

Kass 8:31

Sorry. Alright. Do you even know if the venue is accessible?

Dallas 8:32

Yup. Completely flat surface. No steps or stairs on the ground floor. I’ve checked the chaircessibility myself. They even have a really roomy chaircessible toilet. You know, for when the chair has to pee.

Kass 8:32

Heh, chaircessibility.

Dallas 8:33

Yeah, I’m funny as hell. 

Dallas 8:33

You’re still bringing the chair though.

Kass 8:34

Alright. Stop badgering me already.

Dallas 8:34

Great! Soooooo...

Kass 8:34

Soooo?

Dallas 8:35

A little bird told me about your lunch at the Beanstalk.

Dallas 8:39

Kass?

Kass 8:40

Ugh. Celine is a gossipy old hag.

Dallas 8:40

And you’re Grumpy McGrouch. She was just freaking out in my chat last Wednesday about a certain actor saying hi to you. How did that come about, hm?  🤨

Kass 8:41

Don’t remind me. Ugh. I was a total wanker.

Dallas 8:41

Give me the abridged version.

Kass 8:43

I was on HH last Mon during lunch. Was sunny. Needed the fresh air. Dog came up to me & tricked me so he could snatch my sandwich. Dog disappears with sandwich. Dog reappears without sandwich. With owner in tow. Owner is TWH. First thing I do is accuse his dog of stealing my sandwich. TWH apologises. Offers to buy me lunch. I suffer from foot-in-mouth. I run off (drive off). 

Was at Beanstalk w Maggie on Wed. TWH spotted us & bought us lunch to make up for stolen sandwich. Came over to say hi. Maggie thanks him. I do not. Again, I suffer from foot-in-mouth. TWH leaves. Again, I was total wanker. Conclusion: I AM AN ASSHOLE.  😞😫

Dallas 8:44

🤭😂🤣

Kass 8:44

Yeah, thanks for that.

Dallas 8:45

Sorry. You’re not an asshole. Sounds like you just completely shut down when you met the love of your life... I mean... your favourite actor.  😂

Kass 8:45

Shut up

Dallas 8:46

Aww, it’s okay darling. Happens to the best of us.

Kass 8:46

😭

Dallas 8:46

You remember how Tops was when she’d just met Alex?

Kass 8:47

That’s different. Alex was just as smitten with Tops as she with him.

Dallas 8:48

Alright. I’ll give you that one.

Kass 8:48

Thanks

Dallas 8:49

Yup

Kass 8:50

I’m gonna go sleep now. Night night

Dallas 8:50

Good night. See you Thursday. Plus chair.

Kass 8:51

Yup  😘

———

_8:55PM Tue 23/06/2020_

_Dallas changed the group chat TOP SECRET partaaaaayyyyy to TOP SECRET get K a lalalalover_

Dallas 8:56

I just talked to Kass. She knows TWH from when his dog ate her lunch last week Monday. Told me he bought her lunch to make up for lost lunch. She acted towards him like she always does when overwhelmed. Completely shut down. Poor dear.

Celine 8:57

Ah, that explains the lunch thing then. I like the new chat name btw. I’m in. She needs some good tender lovin’ from a trustworthy chap. It’s been a while since she dipped her toe in the dating pool, though. Who do we have in mind?

Dallas 8:57

TWH

Celine 8:58

WHAT?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!?

Dallas 9:00

Dude, hear me out! She’s head over heels for the dude, and he’s at least decent enough to make up for wrongdoings by his dog even when she rebuffed him the first time. He’s gonna be at my show Thursday. She’s gonna be at my show Thursday. They already know each other. Kinda. We just have to get them together and talking. Once Kass gets over her shyness she’s such a sweetheart, he won’t know what hit him. I mean, she loves books, he loves books, she loves the theatre, he loves the theatre, she likes art, he does too, he lives in Hampstead, so does she, they both have heart for their charity work. They’re both very intelligent. I’m going by you singing his praises here, so correct me if I’m wrong. I think they’d be perfect for each other.

Celine 9:01

Except for him being a world famous actor who has his pick of the most beautiful, able-bodied women, and her being a sweetheart, and pretty, and cute, but disabled, very vulnerable, and in the future might become more dependent on specialist care, and on care by a significant other, if there is one by then.

I know it shouldn’t make a difference, and it wouldn’t for me, but what do we know about him? Only what he and his PR firm choose to show the world. We don’t know how he is in real life. Maybe he’s a self-absorbed wanker who only cares about his career and his picture perfect, squeaky clean image. She doesn’t need that in her life. It’s already throwing her enough curve-balls as it is.

Dallas 9:01

DUDE! You’re killing my buzz. You, Kass and Tops are the ones always sweet-talking about him. How he’s so handsome, and so sweet, and sexy, and an utter gentleman.

Celine 9:03

Yes, but that’s just what it is, isn’t it? It’s just talk. About the carefully fabricated character he presents to the world. Someone we’ll never really meet, or get to know in real life. It’s fun, and it’s safe. 

Throwing our Kass at him, for reals, without even knowing what he’s like behind closed doors, is not safe. It’s utterly reckless.

Topsy 9:03

I agree with Celine.

Dallas 9:04

Alright, you have a point, C. Fuck. Now what? 

Topsy 9:05

We could ask Maggie. She hangs out with people from the art and theatre world regularly. Her company does a lot of sponsoring for the arts. Maybe she knows people who know him?

Dallas 9:05 

Great idea.

_9:05 Dallas added Maggie to the group chat_

Dallas 9:06

Maggs, you there?

Maggie 9:08

Hahahahahahahahahahahaha  😂🤣😂 You gals are hilarious. Get K a lalalalover?! Priceless! Let me read the rest. BRB.

Maggie 9:10

Awww you guys. I love how you watch out for my baby sis. Though, I don’t think she’ll be very happy if she ever catches wind of this meddling of yours. 

Maggie 9:10

Don’t worry, I won’t tell her. 

Dallas 9:11

Yeah, we know, but apart from us, she doesn’t have much of a social life. She has so much to offer the world and its people, and it’s all going to waste with her working from home and sometimes not leaving the house for days. She’s always on her own; becoming a bit of a recluse, and it worries us.

Maggie 9:12

I know what you mean. I’ve had the same conversation with Kass, but she says she’s fine. Just tired a lot. I think she works too much, and John and I have been trying to get her to slow down a bit. The charity eats up more of her time than she is willing to admit, but I’ve finally gotten her to a point that we’re hiring assistance for the administration work and someone to head the team, so that Kass will only have to oversee that person and greenlight the finances if needed. It will significantly reduce the time and energy she needs to spend on it. Hopefully this will free up some time for her to go out more, meet some people, maybe date a bit.

Topsy 9:13

Hmmm, about that. Dating. You saw what Dallas is proposing?

Maggie 9:14

Yes, and I know theatre people who know Tom. And I have met him, and talked to him during an event in NY, three or four months ago. Over all, the consensus in the theatre world is, what you see of him, is genuine. And the times I’ve met him, and talked to him, I didn’t get any weird or creepy vibes. He’s a nice and decent person who is a bit of a work-a-holic, I think. Very ambitious. But also kind and considerate.

Maggie 9:15

And if I remember the way he focused on Kass during our conversation on Wednesday correctly, Dallas could be on to something with her idea of a set-up.  😏

Celine 9:15

What?! Do tell!  😃

Dallas 9:15

Thank you  ☺️

Maggie 9:17

Well, I got the impression he’s interested. Probably. I mean, he bought her lunch. He tried to talk to her, but Kass just brushed him off like dandruff. Apparently she’s done that twice now. I don’t think he’d try a third time, unless we can get them together somehow. He looked a bit defeated when he left the cafe Wednesday.

Topsy 9:17

He’s coming to Dallas’ show Thursday.

Maggie 9:18

I read that, yes. But won’t that be too crowded? They might not even have a chance to talk to each other. You know how those events are always about networking and rubbing elbows. I think a lot of people will want to talk to Tom on a night like that. Kass wouldn’t stand a chance against such a crowd.

Dallas 9:19

Leave that to us. 😉🙃

Topsy 9:19

Yes, we can run interference.

Celine 9:20

Definitely.  😈

Maggie 9:21

Alright, I’ll leave it to you, then. Good luck!

Dallas 9:21

You just make sure she’s all dolled up and we’ll do the rest.

Maggie 9:22

👍🏼💪🏼 Will do. Good night!

Celine 9:22

Night

Dallas 9:23

C ya!

Topsy 9:23

Good Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, reader!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around long enough to read this note.
> 
> Can you stick around just a bit longer and tell me if you enjoy this story? Leaving a Kudos is also very much appreciated! It makes the Muse all happy, and then she convinces me to write even more romancy-schmancy goodness. It's a give and take, give and take.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my lovelies, and until next time!  
Cheers!


	5. The Set-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kass attends Dallas' art exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 5 for you, my lovelies! :D  
Over 5500 words.  
Happy reading!

**Chapter 5**

**The Set-up**

Thursday, 25 June 2020, 7:58PM, Gagosian gallery, Brittania Street, London

Kass thanked the driver of the taxi who had so graciously helped her into her mobility chair after unfolding it for her when he’d pulled it out of the trunk. Some drivers didn’t do that and in the past had just left her standing on the sidewalk with a still folded chair. Not that she needed the help unfolding it -it was a very tech-savvy model which unfolded with the lightest of nudges-, but it was nice if someone was not completely dismissive of her disability because she used the chair when she could obviously still stand and walk.

Using the joystick on the right armrest to put her chair into motion, she drove it up the small ramp that had been placed in front of the threshold, and steered her way through the door of the Gagosian gallery. Which was packed with people. Lavishly dressed people. Cocktail dresses and suits galore.

Maggie had been right about the attendance of the bon ton of the art world and the adjacent theatre world. What a difference to Dallas’ previous exhibitions.

After what seemed like a hundred I’m sorries, and excuse me’s, Kass finally made her way through the throng of people and found Dallas and Topsy.

‘Hey, girls!’ She smiled up at them and accepted their hugs and kisses.

‘I’m so happy you could make it!’ Dallas exclaimed; her blue eyes sparkling with joy and giddy excitement as she raked her hands through her brunette pixie cut, causing the ends to stand up in a disheveled but artsy way.

‘Wouldn’t have missed it for the world.’ Kass grinned. ‘I see you had a fuck you moment concerning the dress code?’ 

Dallas let her gaze travel down over her own ripped, paint-stained skinny jeans and crisp, white blouse, complemented by a pair of worn, but well-kept Dr Martens boots.

‘Hey, I compromised! I’m wearing a new blouse.’ She winked at Kass, and threw her a crooked grin and appreciative look. ‘You look nice. Awesome dress! You look like a fairytale.’

Kass smiled, and chanced a glance down to the fitted, silver-grey, strapless bodice with the light-grey, long-sleeved lace overlay, which left her shoulders bare, and the dove-grey, puffy tule skirt of the dress she’d fallen in love with. She’d felt like a million quid when she’d tried it on first -and all the times after that, if she was honest-. At first she’d been worried the ballerina style cocktail dress was a bit childlike for a grown woman, but both Maggie and the shop girl had reassured her that it was all the rage nowadays. And they’d been right. She’d already seen three other women, ages ranging from early twenties to late sixties, with similar style dresses. None of them were as awesome as hers, though. But she was biased, of course.

Her fingers nervously caressed the silver-grey satin sash that circled her waist and which ends were knotted together behind her back in a small bow.

‘You don’t think it’s too much? It’s such a different look than what I usually wear, but Maggie insisted I couldn’t just wear jeans and a shirt.’ She looked around at the lavishly dressed guests and chuckled. ‘I guess she was right.’ Then she looked back to Dallas with a teasing smile. ‘Though, you seem to be able to get away with it.’

Dallas just laughed and shrugged at her jest.

‘Hello, my loves.’ Celine sang as she emerged from the crowd. She hugged and kissed Dallas and Topsy before turning to Kass, taking her hands. ‘Oh, wow, you look amazing!’ She kissed both Kass’ cheeks and smiled. ‘I’m so envious of your make-up! And that marvellous updo! So intricate!’

‘Yeah, Maggie really went to town, didn’t she?’ Kass wasn’t really used to wearing this much make-up, but she had to admit that the purplish-grey smokey eye with black, winged eyeliner, and light foundation and powder, with a glitter finish high on her cheekbones, really complemented her complexion and her outfit. She absolutely loved the whole fairy look it gave her. Her thick, long black hair had been pleated in thicker and thinner braids, leaving unbraided segments in between, and the whole lot had been loosely piled high on the back of her head, allowing long tendrils of hair to flow freely around her heart-shaped face.

Thankfully, Maggie had allowed her to just leave her lips nude, with some lightly coloured pink lip-balm to make them shimmer. Kass absolutely detested lipstick. It was sticky, and tasted bad, and she always managed to smear it all over her face and hands when she wore it, so she just didn’t bother with it anymore. Good riddance.

‘Yes, Maggie did a fantastic job.’ Topsy grinned, exchanging meaningful looks with both Dallas and Celine. 

Kass raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s cryptic remark, and opened her mouth to ask what on earth was going on with them, because Maggie had also been so weirdly chipper and giddy when she’d helped her with the dress and her make-up and hair, but right at that moment, Dallas was called away by her agent, and the host of the night started his speech to open the exhibition.

It wasn’t until almost an hour later that Kass had the chance to talk to Dallas again. Her artist friend had been constantly surrounded by a throng of people who were trying to congratulate her with her fantastic new show, and when Kass had concluded that she’d better wait a while, she had made her way over to the bar to get something to drink, and then went around the gallery to admire the paintings she’d only seen in different stages of progress in Dallas’ art studio. She had to admit, her friend had outdone herself with this exhibition. 

Happiness overtook her as she realised this was it for Dallas. This was the turning point in her career she’d been working towards. Finally, at the age of almost thirty-five her work was gaining traction, and she got the recognition she deserved.

Rolling her chair up to where Dallas stood talking to a fifty-something woman in a blue, sequinned cocktail dress, Kass waited patiently for them to stop talking before she greeted her friend.

‘Hey Dallas. Great show.’ She grinned up at her widely, and gave her a two thumbs up.

‘Hi Kass. Thanks.’ Dallas grinned back at her and threw her a wink. She then turned back to the woman next to her and introduced her. ‘Mrs Turnstable, I’d like you to meet my friend Kass. Kass, This is mrs Turnstable, one of the patrons of this gallery.’

Before Kass had the chance to offer her hand in greeting, mrs Turnstable spoke to Dallas; completely ignoring Kass.

‘Oh, is this one of those people from the art workshops you volunteer for at that assisted living complex?’

‘Huh?’ Asked Dallas, eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

‘You know... One of those...’ The woman chuckled as she lowered her voice, as if Kass wouldn’t understand her if she did. ‘..._retarded people._’

**_What the fuck?!?_** Kass could see that Dallas was as taken aback by the woman’s callous words as she was. She had no idea how to react to the incredibly offensive wording. Dallas had said the woman was one of the patrons of the gallery, and in extension, she reckoned, of Dallas’ show. So there was no way that she could react in an unfavourable way. It would be too risky for Dallas if she pissed off such a powerful individual.

Mrs Turnstable bent over at the waist, leaning one hand on her knee, and offering Kass an unwanted view of her ample cleavage, as she spoke to her slowly, loudly, and overly simplistic. As if she were some kind of deaf child.

‘Hello, Kass, I am mrs Turnstable! It is so nice to meet you! You must be so happy that Dallas asked you to come to this party! Are you having a good time?’ The woman gave her an exaggerated smile and a nod before she straightened up again and resumed talking to Dallas. ‘What a sweetheart. And a pretty girl. But it’s such a waste, isn’t it?’

Dallas had become red in the face, and her frown had upgraded to a full blown, furious scowl.

‘A waste?’ She asked through clenched teeth.

_Uh-oh..._

Kass could see the blow-out coming from far away. Mrs Turnstable couldn’t, apparently, because she just plowed along blindly with a nod and a half smile on her face as she looked down at a still flabbergasted Kass with a pitying look.

‘Yes, I’ve noticed that sometimes, you can’t even see the retardation in some people.’ She gestured at Kass face. ‘She looks so... not-retarded. Such a waste of beauty, isn’t it? I mean, someone normal could have used it so much better than her.’

Before Dallas could explode in reaction to this outlandish and horrible claim, someone planted a slender, artsy looking chair onto the floor next to Kass and sat down.

Kass’ gaze flew to the unexpected interruption at her left side and stared straight into the kind, startlingly blue eyes of her celebrity crush.

_Oh fuck..._

‘Hello, ms Hamilton. How very nice it is to see you again’ He said with a smile as he crossed his ankle over his knee and his arms in front of his chest. ‘I was wondering what you think about this painting?’ He gestured at the large painting they were sat in front.

Kass just stared at him in shocked confusion.

‘I... Uh... hi...’ she stammered her eyes wide.

_Don’t panic! Don’t shut down! Don’t panic! _The alarm bells inside her head were going off left and right.

The man beside her raised an eyebrow at her and silently inclined his head toward the painting; his eyes trying to convey something to her. Kass swallowed away the randomly exploding nerves inside her stomach and focused on his face.

_Huh? What?_

She looked from him, to the painting, and back. 

_He wants me to talk with him about the painting?_

She raised her eyebrows at him, and he nodded encouragingly.

_Wait... is this a diversion?_ She frowned as her gaze flew up to an enraged looking Dallas, and a sceptic looking mrs Turnstable, before it shot back to the friendly eyes of the man next to her.

‘Oh... right... Uh... Well...’ Kass looked up at the painting and really took it in for the first time that night. It was an explosion of colour; abstract mixed with hyper-realism. ‘I think it’s beautiful. Exquisite even. Dallas has managed to catch the complete joy and happiness the realistically painted subject exudes by offsetting it with the abstraction of colour and movement. In my opinion it’s a truly masterfully balanced post-modern abstract, combined with the fragility of humanity she caught within the hyper-realism, and an unquenchable lust for life which is emphasised by the quick brush strokes that remind me of the early masters of expressionism.’

_Hah! Take that, mrs Turnstable!_

A quick, surprised look flitted over his face at her elaborate and eloquent praise for the painting, before the corners of his mouth quirked up in an appreciative, close-mouthed smile. The warmth in his eyes made her mouth dry and caused butterflies to do a twirling dance inside her tummy. 

_Holy fuck..._

‘I couldn’t have said it better myself. Tell me, do you have an education in the arts?’ His gaze traveled to something that was happening on the other side of Kass before focusing on her again.

Kass decided to ignore the high pitched ‘if you would excuse me, I think I see a friend trying to catch my attention.’ from mrs Turnstable, and chuckled at his question; feeling infinitely grateful for his well-timed intervention. He’d just about singlehandedly saved Dallas’ career.

‘Oh, uh, no, I did a masters in computer programming and cyber security at UCL. But I’ve had Dallas to teach me all the ins and outs of everything art for the past two decades. Looks like some of it stuck.’ She turned to look at Dallas, and noticed how the awful, horrible mrs Turnstable was now absent from their small group. Kass sent a shellshocked looking Dallas an encouraging smile before once again focusing on the man sat next to her. ‘And I do very much appreciate art. All forms of it, actually. It balances out the abstract, sometimes repetitive nature of my own work, I think.’

‘What kind of work do you do?’ He sounded genuinely interested, so she decided to swallow away her nerves and humour him.

‘I have my own, one-woman cyber security company. I do freelance work for several online and real life businesses. To explain it simply, I find gaps in their online security systems by trying to break in, and then make sure all the weak spots get fortified and all the back doors are locked up tight.’

‘So, you’re a hacker?’

She put her index-finger to her lips in a shush motion, and threw him a quick grin.

‘Cyber security specialist. We don’t use the H-word; makes clients nervous.’ Kass was feeling more and more comfortable in his presence and it started to show in her behaviour.

He made a locking motion in front of his lips, and threw away the key.

‘Ah... Got it.’ He said in a hushed, conspiring tone. ‘No hackers here.’

‘No hackers, my arse.’ Came Dallas’ amused voice from beside Kass. ‘Tell him about that time when you hacked...’ She looked around to make sure that there weren’t any people in the vicinity to overhear what she said next, and leaned in towards the very curious looking man and a very nervous looking woman as she lowered her voice. ‘...freaking _NASA_ when you were seventeen, because you wanted to watch the NEAR Shoemaker probe land on an asteroid, live, and didn’t want to wait for the news to show the footage, which would be censured, shit material anyway, according to you.’ 

‘Really?’ The man next to Kass sat up a bit straighter; an impressed note perceptible in his voice.

Dallas gave an affirming nod in answer to the intrigued looking actor, and ignored the face-palming woman next to him.

‘They _never_ caught her. That’s how good she is.’ She told him in a proud tone.

Kass bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything.

_Don’t do it... don’t do it... don’t do it..._

In the end she just couldn’t help herself.

_Awww, fuck! Here we go..._

‘They never _caught_ me, because they never even _knew_ I was all up their business in the first place. _That’s_ how good I am.’ She piped up, her pride getting the better of her self-preservation. ‘It was almost twenty years ago, though, and I haven’t done it again...’ Then she flashed a mischievous smile. ‘much...’ she added with a snicker. Those Mars and deep space missions had just been to big a temptation to ignore...

Dallas laughed out loud at that.

‘Better watch out for this one, mr Hiddleston. Don’t let the tiny, fragile package fool you. She looks so cute and sweet, but you do her wrong, and she’s able to royally fuck up your digital life without it ever looking like your life was anything else than it says on the computers of all major government agencies and banks in the first place. Just thank the gods she has never used her powers for evil. She would have been empress of the Earth by now, and we her loyal minions.’She chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kass’ shoulders to give her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kass stuck out her tongue and pulled a face at Dallas’ teasing.

‘Please, call me Tom...’ Tom said to Dallas. ‘So, you’re together?’ 

Did Kass see a flash of disappointment in his eyes when he looked at them being all touchy-feely? 

_Nah, that’s just stupid. You’re reading into things._ She berated herself.

‘Ha, I wish!’ Said Dallas with a snort. ‘Nope. But not from lack of trying from fifteen year old me, though... But, alas, this lady is as straight as they come, and little ol’ me didn’t stand a chance. We’ve been best friends ever since, though. Haven’t looked back... And you have to call me Dallas, if we’re starting out with this first names business.’

‘Of course, Dallas.’ He stuck out his hand to her, and she shook it. ‘It’s very nice to meet you.’

Then he turned to Kass.

‘Kass... May I call you Kass?’

‘Uh, sure.’ Kass could feel a blush heat up her cheeks, and she hoped that Maggie’s application of foundation and powder tempered it a bit. If she hadn’t been wearing the make-up she’d be bright red in the face.

‘Great.’ He threw her a warm smile. ‘Would you like something to drink?’

‘Uh, sure.’ She repeated. ‘I had an OJ and vodka earlier, so if they still have it, I’ll have that, please.’

‘Alright... Dallas?’

Dallas held up her glass of rum and coke and shook her head.

‘I’m all good, thanks.’

Tom nodded and stood from his perch.

‘I’ll be right back.’ He smiled at Kass and headed for the bar.

‘Okay.’ Kass said quietly and watched him go; unable not to appreciatively notice how nicely his behind filled out his grey suit-trousers underneath the hem of his jacket. _‘What the fuck is happening?!’_ She whispered to herself.

‘You, my dear, are being wooed.’ Celine said as she sidled up to Dallas and Kass; Topsy hot on her heels.

‘What?’ She frowned up at her friends in confusion.

_Where did those two suddenly come from?_

They must have been standing close by to have heard what she’d said.

_Why are they smiling at me like that?!_ All three women grinned down at her like they were three cats who had all eaten the canary. Or, at least, caught it and played around with it a bit. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Nothing good ever came from those three conspiring. She still remembered the never-to-be-mentioned-again Christmas date disaster of twenty-twelve. Vividly.

‘He _likes_ you.’ Said Topsy, who looked a little bit tipsy. She waved around her almost empty glass of champagne to emphasise her words.

‘_What?_’ Kass repeated. Had they all gone mad?

‘He’s smitten.’ Agreed Celine, nodding, as she swayed a little in her stiletto heels.

‘Go home, you’re drunk.’ Kass deadpanned, shaking her head at her friend’s outrageous claim.

‘That too.’ Celine agreed once more, and giggled as she leaned on an equally -or even more- inebriated Topsy.

Dallas looked into the direction of the bar.

‘Oh, he’s coming back.’ Then she grinned at Kass. ‘We’re gonna go now. Bye.’ And with that, she took hold of both Topsy and Celine and steered them away from their friend, who was now slightly starting to panic.

‘What?... _No! Wait!_’ Kass hissed after them as they disappeared in the crowd.

_Fucking traitors!_

Not a second later Tom was back with their drinks. He sat down next to her and handed her the OJ and vodka, while he lifted his glass of whisky to his lips to take a sip.

‘Hey, did Dallas get called away?’ He asked, smiling.

‘Uh, yeah, someone wanted to talk to her about one of her paintings.’ Quickly, Kass hid her awkwardness behind her glass, and took a gulp of her drink.

Now that Dallas had run off, Tom’s laser focus completely turned to her. No distractions this time. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

_Oh god..._

No man had the right to look that good up close. And he was up close. Sitting only inches away from her. She swallowed the too large gulp of OJ and vodka; feeling the alcohol burn its way down to her stomach.

‘So, you _really_ hacked NASA without them knowing, when you were only seventeen?’ Tom raised an inquiring eyebrow at her.

‘Sixteen. I turned seventeen four months later.’ She took another sip of her drink; slightly less big this time.

‘Jesus... And how much has your skill improved after, what was it? Twenty years?’ He looked at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

She shrugged.

‘Let’s just say that I’m very good at what I do, my clients are happy, and leave it at that, hm?’

‘So your friend was closer to the truth with that empress of Earth joke than she realised?’ 

Kass pursed her lips together and pretended zip them closed.

‘Uh... Huh? What is a hacker? There’s no hacker here, sir. I swear. It’s just lil’ ol’ me. Yes, this computer is mine. No, I only use it for Facebook, you know, to talk to my friends, and post pretty pictures? A VPN? Is that one of those weird forms I always have to fill out for my taxes?’ Looking at him with a surprised expression on her face as she laid a hand on her chest in shock, she blinked a couple of times with her big, dark brown eyes, so they were really shiny, and allowed her lips to fall open slightly, as she wobbled her lower lip; presenting a very convincing picture of scared innocence and confusion.

Tom threw his head back, and laughed out loud, attracting the gazes of several people in their vicinity.

‘Oh, you’re _good_!’ He chuckled when he’d calmed down a bit. ‘Have you ever considered taking up acting?’

This question had Kass snickering.

‘Heh, no. My friend Celine is the actress. Not me... I mean, I would have loved to have been able to try it when was younger, but look at me.’ She gestured at herself, and her chair. ‘Who would have wanted me in their play, or tv show, or film? My body isn’t very reliable on the best of days; let alone on the worst. Not even an amateur theatre company with terrible reviews and a dodgy reputation would want me in their show. I’d be out of commission half the time.’ 

‘Though it would have been awesome to have had the chance.’ She continued with a longing sigh. ‘I love going to the theatre. It would have been so cool to see it from the other side of the stage for once.’ Giving him a soft smile as she fantasised about what would never be, she only then realised who she was spilling her secret dreams to, and her eyes widened in shock; sincerely this time. ‘Oh, shit. I’m so sorry. That wasn’t some kind of hint or anything. Just the musings of someone who is used to life not really working out as she’d planned. I’ve made my peace with my body not always cooperating with what I want... mostly.’ 

His expression was compassionate when he shook his head.

‘I didn’t think you were hinting at anything. I can’t imagine how terrible it is when your body doesn’t do what it’s supposed to do; especially if it keeps you from doing things you love... But I still think that there should be some way or another to make it happen. I’d love to see more diversity in theatre and film; and including disabled actors would help tremendously with acceptance and normalisation of disability throughout society... Do you mind if I ask about your condition?’

_Is this guy even real? No-one is this perfect. Right?! Am I asleep in my bed, and dreaming this all up?_ She discretely pinched her own arm to check. _Nope, apparently I’m awake._

‘Uh, no, no problem.’ And she explained her chronic illness to him, and how it, combined with her low muscle tone, impacted her life, but wasn’t life-threatening if she respected her body’s boundaries; which was hard sometimes.

‘Wow.’ He said when she was finished. ‘That’s... challenging, to say the least. And you’ve been living with this your whole life?’

‘Well, the low muscle tone was pretty obvious from birth, especially when I didn’t develop as fast as all the other kids, and reached my milestones, like rolling over, crawling, and walking, much later in life than what was seen as within normal parameters; but the diagnosis of McArdle’s Disease only came after I’d landed myself in hospital with acute and severe kidney failure at age eighteen, because I wanted to impress my then boyfriend by running a quarter marathon with him... Untrained. I was a nerd who was a klutz at sports. PE was always a nightmare and looking back at the pain I experienced when we had to run or play sports which put lots of strain on one’s muscles, the signs were all there; but, because I was still young, my body recovered fast. Until that fateful race, that is... I don’t really remember anything of that day, except for the pain. I thought I was dying. Which almost happened I guess. But, I recovered, and discovered _why_ my body had always been so reluctant when I forced it into strenuous exercise. Turned out that low muscle tone was the least of my problems.’

‘Fuck.’ Was all he said, staring at her with something akin horror, and a beginning of respect.

‘Yeah.’ She agreed wholeheartedly with his expletive.

‘Did you inherit the illness from your parents?’

‘Well, turned out that they were both carriers of the gene, but neither of them had any symptoms. It’s a pretty rare disease. Hits only about one in a hundred thousand people. But it is hereditary, yes.’

‘So, if you had any children...’ His voice trailed off when he saw her puzzled gaze.

_Why would he ask that?_

As he seemed genuinely interested in the science behind her illness, and looked as if he suddenly realised that asking such a personal question might be not the smartest thing to do, she decided to indulge him.

‘Well, if my partner was free of the disease, then any children we might have would inherit only one part of the gene from me, but none from him, and they’d be the carriers of McArdles, but they wouldn’t get sick. If my partner was a carrier, then the odds are one in four for them to get the disease. So, there’s a seventy-five percent chance that they’d only be carriers... As I said, it’s a rare disorder. And it won’t shorten their life-expectancy. They’d just have to be more careful with their exercise regimen than others.’

‘And the low muscle tone you mentioned?’

‘Yeah, that was a freak genetic accident. The sort I have isn’t hereditary, and isn’t bound to any disease. It’s just a fuck up of mother nature from when I was in early construction in my mum’s belly.’

He snickered as he repeated her words.

‘In early construction.’

Kass shrugged.

‘It sounds better than, when I was a clump of cells in-utero.’

‘True.’ He agreed with a smile, and changed the subject as he stood from his perch on the artsy chair. ‘Shall we move on to another painting? I’m very curious what you have to say about the next one.’

‘Sure, why not.’ She said with a nod and a smile, and put her chair into motion. 

Tom picked up his chair and together they made their way through the gallery. Each time they came to another painting, he put down the chair, and sat down again; starting a conversation with her about the new artwork. 

By the time the evening drew to a close, they had critiqued, and lauded, almost all the paintings available; and even a couple not made by Dallas, when they’d sneakily snuck into a part of the gallery that was off-limits during the event. She’d been shocked when Tom had suggested skipping the rope that cordoned off the restricted area. With a grin he’d detached the rope from its hook and held it to the side so she could roll through while she snickered at his mischievous expression.

Kass didn’t think she’d laughed as hard and as much in the past few years as she did that night. Tom had her in stitches a couple of times -okay, a lot of times- as he told her stories from the different film-sets he’d worked on, and did impressions of actors he admired, or had worked with. But also the other way around, Tom seemed just as amused by her as she entertained him with embarrassing stories about herself and her friends, and the trouble they’d gotten themselves into when they were younger; and still did sometimes.

The silly crush she’d harboured from afar for Tom Hiddleston the actor, had changed over the course of one evening into feelings of warmth, humour, friendship, and maybe even something more, for Tom Hiddleston the man. 

Having a safe, faraway crush on someone unattainable was one thing, but then being confronted up close with said crush, and experiencing how different and at the same time similar he was to the carefully polished, suave gentleman he projected to the world, was almost vertigo-inducing. 

Of course, he was courteous, and kind, and had such a incredibly strong gravitational pull that he somehow just drew her in with his wit and charm, no matter how much she tried to resist; and he was incredibly handsome, and had a sense of self-assuredness about him that made him seem aloof at times; but beyond that, he had a deliciously naughty sense of humour, combined with a potty mouth which commanded her awe and respect, whether she wanted to admit it or not. He also became easily excited about anything that caught his attention, talking a mile a minute while gesturing with his hands as he described the things he found interesting, and was a complete and total nerd for movies, tv, theatre, books, art, and science. 

That last one she hadn’t really expected, because quite early in the evening it had become very clear that he was almost completely and utterly lost when it came to computers and the workings of his phone -and then she wasn’t even mentioning the videos she’d seen where he’d exhibited his terrible math skills-. He was able to send text messages, enter phone numbers into his phonebook, and infrequently post some stuff on his Instagram or Twitter, but that was it. Kass learned that the rest of his online presence was completely run by Prosper, the PR firm that handled all his public appearances.

Tom had been replying to an urgent message from his agent, about some new role, and had sighed and grumbled when he kept hitting the wrong letters with his fingers, and autocorrect then fucked the words up completely. When she’d asked him what was wrong, he’d sighed again, and had cursed the phone’s terribly small keyboard -compared to his fingers-. He’d been completely blown away when she’d proceeded to show him the intuitive typing mode on his phone, halving the time it took for him to type a message, and reducing the chance at typos at the same time.

He’d thanked her profusely for the impromptu lesson, before asking her for her phone number; in case he had other phone or computer related questions.

She’d laughed at the not-so-smooth move, but had given him her phone number as requested. He’d apologised for not giving her his phone number, but she’d understood why, as a world famous actor, he wouldn’t give out his number so casually, and had told him so. He’d looked relieved that she hadn’t been offended.

It wasn’t like he’d ever call her anyway. She was pretty sure that it had just been a spur of the moment thing for him to ask her for her number, because they were getting on so well on this night at the gallery where the alcohol flowed freely, after their rocky start the week before -which had been completely her fault-.

She didn’t doubt for a moment that this evening had been a nice departure from the norm for him, and she was sure he really meant it when he said he’d like to stay in touch, but tomorrow, when he was once again completely sober and went on with his life, he’d forget all about her. Men like him always did. They liked her wit, and how affable she was; A nice, sweet distraction, but in the end, not something for the long run. Not with her special needs having the potential to get in the way of their dreams, careers, selfishness, etcetera.

She’d been there, done that, and had the emotional scars to prove it. There was no way that she’d ever allow a repeat of that clusterfuck. So, she wouldn’t take this pleasant evening and use it to get her hopes up for something that would never happen; waiting in vain next to her phone for him to call or text. 

Which he never would. 

In spite of his kind and caring nature, Tom was just too busy, and too ambitious to have a place -or time- for her in his life. With the way he had been bouncing around the world for his career in the past few years, it didn’t look like he was going to settle down, or even just slow down, any time soon. And if he ever decided to settle down with someone, it wouldn’t be with someone like her. It would be with somebody younger; someone beautiful, and able-bodied, with whom he’d have the chance to build a family, and with whom he’d have a hundred percent chance of healthy children. 

And who could blame him? She sure wouldn’t.

As she pondered all this and more in the back of her mind, she was sat in front of yet another of Dallas’ paintings with Tom, but they weren’t dissecting its meaning and style anymore. Things had slowed down a bit, both in the gallery as people were starting to leave, and between her and Tom. The enthusiastic, almost nervous energy he had exuded at the beginning of the night had been tempered into a calmer, more relaxed vibe. 

Kass listened to Tom quietly talk about his work with Unicef, and his visits to war-torn countries in Africa, after she had told him her stories about running her own charity.

‘Hi, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but our taxi is here, Kass.’ Came Celine’s voice suddenly. Kass looked up at her and Topsy, and blinked a couple of times in confusion before she registered her friend’s words.

_Oh... Right... Shit._ She’d agreed to share a taxi with Topsy and Celine on her way home.

‘Is it that late already?’ She asked, fishing her phone out of the clutch she’d stuffed between her hip and the armrest of the chair. She unlocked it and checked the time.

Eleven thirty on the dot. 

The time she had given to the taxi company when she’d booked both her taxi rides for the night.

_Fuck._

Looked like the night had come to an end. She felt like Cinderella, having to leave the ball before she turned into a pumpkin. Wait, that had been the carriage, right?

_Focus!_

Turning to Tom, she declared her pending departure.

‘I have to go. I promised my friends I would share the taxi I ordered and I hadn’t realised it was this late already.’

He looked slightly caught off guard by the unexpected turn of events, but nodded none the less.

‘Of course. No problem.’ He said as he stood and set his chair back against the wall, next to the artwork they’d been admiring earlier.

She stared up at him as he gazed down at her for a couple of seconds. Neither of them making a move until Celine cleared her throat. 

Kass startled out of her daze and stuck out her hand.

‘Well, thank you for the nice evening.’ She said.

Taking her hand gently in both of his, Tom smiled softly.

‘No, thank _you_.’ He hesitated briefly. ‘May I give you a hug?’ He asked, tilting his head.

Her heart skipped a beat before she reined in her inner fangirl who was about to start dancing the Floss.

‘Oh... Uh... Okay.’ She made to stand up from her chair and was surprised by his gentleness when he helped her to her feet and gain her balance by supporting her under her elbows. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her to engulf her into an all encompassing embrace.

Letting out a quiet breath, Kass allowed herself to lean into his body for the tiniest of stolen moments; briefly enjoying the scent, the warmth, and the strength of someone she’d never be able to call her own. It was bitter sweet. 

Then she pulled back, and Tom almost reluctantly let her go, it seemed.

_Oh, get your fucking head out of your romance novels, Kass! You’re seeing things that aren’t there! You’re a fucking idiot!_

Tom smiled at her as he helped her sit back down in her chair.

‘It was very nice seeing you again tonight, and being able to talk to you, Kass. I had a very nice time.’ He said.

‘Yeah, same.’ Kass nodded before looking away from his crystalline blue gaze; feeling a bit awkward now that they’d said goodbye. ‘Sorry, I have to go now. Bye.’ With that, she rolled away, hearing how Topsy and Celine quickly said hello and goodbye to Tom, before following her towards Dallas to say good night.

The rest of her trek outside, to the taxi, went by in a blur, and before Kass knew it, the taxi was taking off towards her, Topsy’s, and Celine’s respective homes. 

Looking out the car window, she observed how Tom was talking to Dallas, expression serious. Dallas nodded at something he said, and that was the last Kass saw of them, as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

Twenty-five minutes later, she found herself standing in front of her front door, house key in hand, and feeling as if the whole evening had been some unreal daydream.

Shaking off the surreal feeling, she opened up the door, rolled her still folded mobility chair inside, and locked up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... Whatever will happen next? Stay tuned for the next instalment. :D
> 
> If you like this story, please let me know through the comments, or leave me a Kudos. The Muse and I thrive on that shit. ;P
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> XO


	6. The Conspiracy (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conspirators conspire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, my peeps.
> 
> None the less: Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 6**

**The Conspiracy (Part 2)**

_10:47AM Fri 26/06/2020_

_Group chat: TOP SECRET get K a lalalalover_

Dallas 10:47

Goooood Morning! Everyone recovered from their hangovers?!  😜😂

Topsy 10:52

Mornin’. Ugh, don’t remind me... Had to get up at 6:15 this morning. Early meeting. It was hell...  😫

Dallas 10:52

Aw, poor you  😬 . Sooo, I talked to TWH last night, after you guys left.

Topsy 10:52

Oh? Do tell.

Dallas 10:53

He came up to me, and just started chatting. First it was about me, and my art. And then, a couple of minutes into our conversation, he mentioned Kass. 

Celine 10:53

Hey gals! I’m fighting my hangover with coffee, bucketloads of coffeeeee  😬 . 

Celine 10:53

Oooooh, Did he now?

Dallas 10:56

He did. He was subtle about it at first; asking how she and I had met and stuff. We joked about her hacker past for a bit, and how she’d rule the world if she ever used her skills for evil, before he asked about the severity of her illness. He told me seeing her in her chair had startled him a bit, and it made him worry about her. I think seeing her like that really hit it home for him what kind of impact the disease has on her life sometimes. So I told him that Kass has her good days, and her bad days, and that there are, thankfully, many more good ones than there are bad ones. Sadly enough, he just happened to have met her during a period of many bad days offset by only a couple of good ones. Which I told him.

Celine 10:57

Hmmm, that’s true. It’s been a rough week for her, illness wise. When I talked to her a couple of days ago, she said she was feeling a bit under the weather. Last night she was looking up again, though. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

Dallas 10:59

Yeah, and obviously, we’re not the only ones who noticed.  😜

Topsy 11:00

Oh, yes, I saw that too! Talk about smolder... Don’t think Kass noticed, though. She’s kinda oblivious. It’s sweet.

Dallas 11:00

Yup. Saw it too. So, back to our conversation. I told TWH that Kass had brought the chair out of precaution, and at my request, because I knew she’d been feeling a bit off this week. And then I told him about the surprise party for her birthday tomorrow, and how we couldn’t have her exhausted from the gallery night, because we were gonna take her dancing.  😁

Celine 11:01

You did WHAT?!  😲

Topsy 11:01

Ooooh, you sneaky sneak.  😂

Celine 11:01

The sneakiest. I hope you told him not to say anything to Kass. 

Dallas 11:02

Yup. I did. And then I invited him to Thirst Bar. Told him we’d be there from about 21:30, and he’d be welcome to join us if he wanted. He said he’d think about it.  🙃

Topsy 11:03

So, he’s hesitant?  🤔

Celine 11:03

Nope. ‘Think about it.’ means ‘Not a chance in hell.’

Dallas 11:03

Well, that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?  🤨

Celine 11:05

Not at all. How much I wish it was different, I think there never really was a chance he’d go for our darling. She has too much baggage for him to handle with his busy lifestyle; no matter how attractive he finds her. I mean, look at how his dating life crashed and burned time and time again. It’s been devoid of anything serious on the relationship front for YEARS. His career always comes first. I really like the guy, and he’s incredibly talented, and handsome, but a steady dating life he has not.

Topsy 11:07

Aw, don’t say that. He could have changed his mind about focusing solely on his career. Maybe he is ready for something more serious now. Maybe he really just has to think about attending the party. I mean, he’s a famous man, being asked to come to a bar in the centre of London, where there will be so many tourists bar-hopping their hearts out on a Saturday night that it makes an active anthill look deserted. He could be risking his physical wellbeing by going there. Imagine if someone recognises him and causes a mob of fangirls to crowd him or something. I’d also be a bit hesitant to immediately agreeing to that. No matter how much I liked the person whose birthday party I’d be attending.

Celine 11:07

Alright. You have a point.

Topsy 11:08

Thank you.  😊

Dallas 11:08

Well, we’ll just have to see if he took the bait, won’t we?

Topsy 11:08

We’ll know by tomorrow evening, anyway.

Celine 11:09

Okay, my break is over, my darlings. I’ll see you gals 2morrow at 19:00 at Willie’s.

Dallas 11:09

See you tomorrow.

Topsy 11:09

Bye, darling!

Maggie 11:09

Hacker past?!? What hacker past?!?  😳

Dallas 11:10

😐

Topsy 11:10

😳 Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Dallas. I have to get back to my patients. Cheers! 

Dallas 11:10

😒 traitor

Maggie 11:11

DALLAS! WHAT HACKER PAST?!? 

Dallas 11:12

😳😬

Maggie 11:12

Don’t give me that face, Dallas Fowler! What hacker past?!?

Dallas 11:13

Srry gotta go.  🤐

Maggie 11:14

Dallas!  😠

Maggie 11:15

Girls?  🥺

Maggie 11:16

Ugh.  😒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah blah comments. Blah blah Kudos. Blah blah Muse.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> XO


	7. The Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets cautioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> A new chapter for the weekend .
> 
> Happy reading!  
XO

**Chapter 7**

**The Caution**

_3:02PM Fri 26/06/2020_

_You have a chat request from Luke Windsor, Prosper PR_

Luke 3:02

Hey Tom. Sorry I couldn’t take your call this morning. Was in meeting. Am between meetings now. What’s up?

Tom 3:03

Hi Luke. I have a question.

Luke 3:03

No, we’ve been over this. You can’t go skydiving.  🪂 Marvel would kill you. And your agent. And me.

Luke 3:03

Sorry, it had to be said. 

Tom 3:04

Hahaha, no, it’s not about that. I was at this art exhibition opening at Gagosian’s last night.

Luke 3:04

Yes, the Dallas Fowler one, I remember the invitation. Is it a good exhibition?

Tom 3:05

Yes. It is. I thoroughly enjoyed it. The artist invited me to a surprise bday party for one of her friends tomorrow night. And I’m thinking of going.

Luke 3:05

Okay. Nothing too risky. Continue.

Tom 3:06

But it’s at Thirst.

Luke 3:06

Oh. That’s unfortunate. Saturday night in the city. It will be packed. That *is* a bit risky, don’t you think?

Tom 3:07

I know. I’m not sure yet if it will be worth the risk. Things could go sideways really quick. 

Luke 3:07

You’ll have to weigh the pros and cons of going, and if you decide to go, to keep in mind that you’ll need a way out in case things go south. Have a car on standby or something.

Luke 3:08

This is not an official event, so it’s up to you to decide if you want to risk it or not. And I’m not sure why you’re asking me for advice. You usually never do that.

Tom 3:09

Yeah. About that. I’m giving you a heads up, because tomorrow’s event may impact my life a bit more than it being ‘just a party on personal time’. Mind you, I’m not sure yet, but it might.

Luke 3:09

Okay. Tell me what I need to know.

Tom 3:12

Last week Monday I met a woman while walking Bobby on the Heath, and I saw her again in a coffee shop last week Wednesday, when she was having lunch with her sister-in-law. Her name is Kass. It’s her birthday party I’m thinking of attending tomorrow. Coincidentally she was also at the exhibition last night. Turns out that Dallas Fowler is a very good friend of hers. Kass and I chatted all night, and I found we have a lot of interests in common. Also, she’s hilarious, and I very much would like to get to know her better. After she’d left, Dallas invited me to the surprise party she and her friends are throwing for Kass. That’s about it, I guess.

Luke 3:13

Why do I sense a ‘but’ somewhere in there?

Tom 3:13

Because you’re very good at what you do.

Luke 3:13

Stop blowing smoke up my arse and explain the hesitation.

Tom 3:14

She’s disabled.

Luke 3:14

Okay. Disabled how? Missing a limb? Blind? Deaf? Quadriplegic?

Tom 3:16

None of the above. She has a metabolic muscle disorder, called McArdles Disease, combined with something called low muscle tone. It’s not life-threatening if she doesn’t stretch her body’s limitations, but it is chronic. According to Dallas Fowler, she’s mostly able to live her life normally, interspersed with times when she uses a cane, a rollator, her mobility scooter, or her electric wheelchair. She was in her chair last night. Apparently, she was having a bad week this week, but Dallas hopes she’ll be up and ‘running’ again by tomorrow night.

Luke 3:16

Jesus, Tom. Are you sure about this?

Tom 3:17

No, I’m still trying to figure things out. I’ve just met her. But I really like her, and I do want to get to know her. Next to more private get togethers, I’d like to take her out to a restaurant, or to the theatre, or both. And maybe go to a museum, or a gallery every now and then. And if I’m going to do that, I’m going to be seen with her around London. Both with her mobility aids, and without. And no matter how much I’d like to say that it will be just like dating an able-bodied woman, publicity wise, it will no doubt cause more of a stir than when I’d be dating someone without a disability. Which is where your expertise comes in, oh honoured, but ever humble public relations wunderkind.  😉

Luke 3:19

It certainly does. Because you are right. It will cause a stir. This will impact your professional life as much as it will your personal life. Please consider that, and think before you jump. There is much to take into consideration. Not in the last place the impact dating you will also have on *her* life. Is she aware of your fanbase? And of how rabid parts of it can be? Does she know she will probably be hounded by the paparazzi? And that she will have to be prepared for negative reactions on social media? Are all those things something she can handle on top of the other challenges in her life?

Tom 3:19

I don’t know.

Luke 3:21

Well, you’ll have to talk to her about it. If this was a healthy girl with an average background and average baggage, I’d say, go for it and see where you end up. But there is more to consider here than just giving her a course in media training. *She* has more to consider, especially taking into account her disability, because both your lives will become much more stressful than you’ve experienced until now; even yours. Not in the last place because of how the media could possibly spin this new relationship, and the way your fanbase is going to react to this news. 

Tom 3:21

I am aware of that. That’s why I contacted you.

Luke 3:21

Look, if this really is what you want, then I’ll help you in any way I can; and please know that I’m not saying any of the above because I want to turn you away from this.

Tom 3:21

Sure feels like it.

Luke 3:23

Tom, this is not nothing. I just want you to consider all sides of the relationship you're interested in pursuing. At times she's not going to be feeling well enough to keep up with you and your busy life. You're thinking of dating a woman who is living with a chronic illness. This will mean that you might not be able to take the projects you want in the future, if your relationship goes the way you want it to, because she needs you to stay home and care for her; because that's what you do when you love the person you're living with. It won't just be an adjustment on the PR side of your professional life, but also on your availability. On the ability to physically be there to do your job on location. It may not seem like such a burden right now, because you're still in the early stages of liking/dating a person, but what about in a few months, or a few years, when you've been unable to take on the umpteenth project you were looking forward to, because she's not well. Will you not come to resent her and her illness? You really have to think about this. Not in the last place because it would be unfair to her if you didn't.

Luke 3:24

I just want to caution you, and make sure you understand that this is not going to be a walk in the park. Not in the coming weeks or months, and not in the coming years, if you’re lucky enough to make it that far. 

Tom 3:26

Okay, Consider me cautioned. I understand.

Luke 3:26

Do you really? I want you to be absolutely sure before you jump.

Luke 3:26

Look, my next meeting starts in 4 minutes. Just give me her full name and her occupation, and I’ll set up a couple of press releases for you to sign off on, depending on if you decide to take this dating thing further or not. I’ll email them to you. You’ll get them either tonight, or first thing in the morning.

Tom 3:27

Yeah, alright. Her full name is Kassandra Hamilton, and she’s a cyber security specialist. Has her own company. Don’t know the name.

Luke 3:27

KCH Cyber Security.

Tom 3:27

Wow, you’re fast.

Luke 3:27

I wish. She does Prosper’s security. She’s the best of the best, apparently. Comes very highly recommended. And is in very high demand. I was on a waitinglist for six bloody months. Lovely woman, although she came over as a bit shy and reserved. She came to the office a couple of times. Never would have thought she was disabled by looking at her.

Tom 3:28

Yeah, she told me she tries to go without mobility aids as much as she can, so her muscles don’t get any weaker than they already are. She can’t work too much because of her condition, and usually only works about 25-30 hours a week. So, if she’s in high demand, then it’s no wonder you got put on a waiting list.

Luke 3:28

Yeah, well, she was worth the wait, and the cost. Everything works as it should, and we haven’t had any cyber attacks since she’s taken up arms on our digital battlements.

Luke 3:28

Hey, I gotta go. I’ll send you that email tonight, okay? Tomorrow morning at the latest. And I’ll see you Monday.

Tom 3:29

Oh yeah, our SDCC meeting. At 11, right?

Luke 3:29

11AM sharp. See you then. And Tom? Please think on it. All of it.

Tom 3:30

Yup. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you've liked the story so far, please leave me a word in the comments, and/or a kudos. Muse and I love us some crunchy feedback! :)
> 
> Cheers!


	8. The Spree (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cough*Testosteron*cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!
> 
> Here's an update for the weekend!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> XO

**Chapter 8**

**The Spree (part 1)**

Saturday, 27 June 2020, 10:19PM, Thirst Bar, Covent Garden, London

The throng of laughing, talking, drinking and dancing people that met his sight when he stepped into the bar almost made him turn back and leave. Almost. Only the thought of meeting Kass again kept him from high-tailing out of there. A nervous, giddy flutter in his stomach at the thought of her made him swallow away the panicky feeling that threatened to overtake him at seeing so many people packed into one place. So many things could go wrong if any of them went complete fangirl on him. It wouldn’t be the first time such a thing had happened. Only this time he hadn’t any security around him to stave off any disastrous situations.

Better not think on that too much.

Steeling his resolve, and squaring his shoulders, Tom waded his way through the masses, looking this way and that as he tried to find the four women whom he knew would be there this night. Dallas had mentioned them having reserved a table, so they would have a place to sit down for Kass if she got tired. Slowly, he moved through the sea of people until he made it to the side of the bar where the booths were located. 

Thankfully, everyone inside the bar seemed to be more occupied with their own groups of friends, and with talking, drinking, and dancing, than with looking to see if there were any celebrities around. He went relatively unnoticed. He’d seen one woman nudge another one and nod her head in his direction, and he’d steeled himself for an interruption, but they’d let him be. It was something he was very grateful for, because tonight was all about his personal life, and he wasn’t feeling like turning on ‘public Tom’ at the moment.

Dallas had been mid-swallow into her almost empty pint of beer when he spotted her, and she him. Quickly, she lowered her glass and waved him over. At present, she was the only one occupying the faux-leather upholstered booth; several drinks standing on the table in front of her.

He sent her a small smile to indicate that he’d seen her, and made his way over. 

Dallas patted the seat next to her, and he slid into the booth, giving her a half-hug in greeting.

‘Hey there, handsome.’ The short-haired brunette said with a crooked smile. ‘I was almost afraid you weren’t coming.’

‘After weighing the pros and cons of the considerable risk of causing a riot in an overly crowded bar, I almost didn’t.’ He fired back without missing a beat, flashing her a grin. ‘But none the less, here I am.’

‘Understandable.’ Dallas nodded. ‘Glad you found that the pros outweighed the cons.’ She wiggled her brows and nudged his arm gently with her elbow. ‘Or should I say, the one pro?’

Tom shot her an amused grin.

‘Speaking of the one pro... Where _is_ the birthday girl?’ He’d superficially searched the place with his gaze, but he hadn’t found her. ‘And why are you the only one here?’

‘Oh, I’m the DAWG for this round of drinks and dance, I’m afraid.’

Tom let out a snicker at hearing the moniker.

‘Dawg?!’

‘Designated Alcohol Watch Girl.’ Dallas gestured at the half full glasses that littered the table. ‘Can’t have some dick try to drug one of us, or all of us, and screw up our night, or our lives, you know.’

‘Ah, smart.’ He nodded in understanding, and once again let his gaze travel the width of the room.

‘If you’re looking for Kass; she’s on the dance floor with Tops and Celine.’ Dallas pointed out a part of the bar, in the back, where the throng of people was packed even tighter, and exuberant dancing happened beneath a plethora of colourful, flashing lights.

‘She’s dancing?’ Both intrigue and horror fought for dominance in his gut. Wasn’t that too risky? What if she hurt herself? 

Dallas nodded and took a sip of her beer.

‘Hmm hmm, she’s having a very good day, today. Didn’t even need to bring her chair or her rollator, and the cold she’s been battling has been vanquished. So, it really is a very happy birthday for her. And she’s taking advantage of it.’ She sat up straighter when her eye caught something. ‘Look. There she is.’ 

Tom followed her outstretched arm and finger with his gaze when she pointed at the dance floor.

The crowd had parted, and there she was, a tiny woman slowly moving to the music amidst a sea of gyrating bodies. Wearing a shimmery gold halter dress with cap-sleeves, which covered her from her neck to just above her knees, where the hem of the dress fanned out with her movements. The garment would have been demure if the material hadn’t flowed over her curves like molten gold, and clung to all the right places like a second skin. The dress wasn’t even tight; it just fitted perfectly to her silhouette, and flowed fluidly with her body when she moved. 

Then she twirled around, and he was treated to the view of a cut-out waterfall back-line that clung to the curve of her bum and left her entire back bare, except for the chain of glittering gold and sparkling rhinestones that fell to her waist. It rested against her spine from where it was attached to the choker like fastening of the dress, which closed snugly around her slender neck. Her long black hair had been pulled up into a sleek, high ponytail and swished against her shoulder blades as she moved slowly to the pounding of the bass. 

The sight was like a sucker-punch to the gut, and Tom let out a hissing breath he didn’t know he had been holding as butterflies exploded in his stomach, and a glow of unbridled heat settled low in his abdomen.

‘Jesus... _Fuck_.’ He’d breathed the words before he could stop himself.

‘I know, right?’ Said Dallas from next to him with a wide grin. ‘A complete and total knock-out.’

Tom swallowed thickly, and tried to distract himself from the possessive lust that threatened to wash over him like a tsunami. _Jesus! Keep a grip, will ya?!_

‘Why are her movements so slow?’ Compared to the people surrounding her, she was almost moving in slow-motion. She somehow still seemed to move to the beat. ‘It still looks right, though. How does she do that?’

‘She has to keep her muscles from going into a spasm, so she moves at half speed; which makes her move to every other beat. Still a rhythm, but no muscle damage.’

‘How’d she figure that out?’ Tom couldn’t keep his eyes off the tiny beauty as she slowly moved to her own beat. It made her stand apart from the crowd while simultane ously still being part of it.

‘Trial and error, my man. Trial and error.’ Dallas nudged him with her elbow, and he blinked sluggishly at her, feeling as if he’d just come out of a trance. ‘Why don’t you go wish her a happy birthday? They’ve been on the dance floor for less than five minutes, so I’m not expecting Kass or the others back any time soon.’ She glanced at Kass with a smile before a frown took over from the teasing expression on her face. ‘Mother. **_fucker_**_!_’ The expletive left her lips with a growl as her posture grew rigid and she half rose from her seat.

Tom’s gaze shot to where Dallas scowled at, and noticed how Kass was being flanked by a man. She hadn’t noticed him yet, because her eyes were closed as a small smile played on her face while she danced. That wouldn’t last, though, because the man matched his movements to hers, and inched his pelvis closer to her backside with each sway of her body.

_What the hell?! _He sat up straight and felt how his muscles tensed in reaction to the man’s obvious, lecherous intentions.

He must have said it out loud, because Dallas nodded and grumbled under her breath before responding.

‘Yeah, there have been fuck-boys sniffing around her all night; ever since we walked in. Like she’s some bitch in heat or something. It’s annoying to say the least, and she finds it very disconcerting. We only just convinced her to go out onto the dance floor again.’

An ice cold indignation suddenly reared its head in the pit of his stomach as he sharply looked at Dallas.

‘You mean to say that this happened before? Tonight?’

‘Yeah, when we’d only just arrived. Two men tried to isolate Kass from me and Celine; driving her into a dark corner while they danced around her. I almost clocked one of them, but Celine alerted one of the bouncers, and the creeps were escorted off the premises.’ A hiss escaped her and she tensed when she looked back at the dance floor. ‘Okay, if you’re not going over to help her out, I will go there and murder that dude.’

Tom’s gaze shot back to Kass, and to his abhorrence he observed how the man had wound an arm around the waist of a horrified looking, but politely struggling Kass. She tried to get away from the man’s gyrating hips while he tried to ‘dance’ with her, but didn’t succeed.

A burning fury flooded Tom when he witnessed Kass’ desperate, but futile attempts to escape the lecherously grinning man. She was trying her best, but the tall, burly asshole was just too strong for her to wiggle herself out of his hold, and the man conveniently ignored the panicked cues she was giving off.

_How _ ** _dare_ ** _ he touch her!?_

Tom had no idea how he’d moved so fast, but within seconds he found himself beside the couple. With a forceful move he inserted himself between Kass and the man, pushing the asshole away from her, and taking care to wrap an arm around the harried looking woman, steadying her when she staggered a bit. His actions caused the inebriated harasser to stumble backwards into a small group of dancing girls who irritatedly pushed him away from them while exclaiming their disgust loudly.

‘Hey, man! We were dancin’! Find yer own skirt!’ The man protested after he’d regained his balance, stepping forward and coming nose to chin with Tom. 

Tom could only just hold in a gag of disgust when the man’s alcohol and halitosis infested breath wafted into his face. 

‘The lady isn’t interested. You should leave.’ He said, his voice raised just enough so the man could hear him over the pounding music. His jaw clenched when he ground his teeth together, and his eyes flashed with white hot anger as he glared down his nose at the cretin who had dared to touch Kass against her will. 

Tom placed himself directly in front of her to shield her when the man lunged in her direction and made a grab for her arm, but the drunken move was easily deflected. Kass put a hand on Tom’s back to steady herself and he could feel how she trembled. It made the inferno of rage inside him flare up even higher. If this guy didn’t back off soon, Luke would have a field day doing damage control in the coming days, because Tom felt his patience slipping, and his temper rise. He balled his fists while he fought the temptation to just pound the drunk asshole into the ground. Consequences be damned.

Before the situation could escalate, though, one of the bar’s bouncers showed up with a furious looking Topsy and Celine in tow. 

Earlier, before he saw red and stood at the edge of an abyss of violence, Tom had wondered where they’d gone, leaving Kass to fend for herself, but, apparently, they had gone to find help. 

Smart.

The bouncer’s eyes went wide for a second when he recognised Tom, but he stayed professional. Apparently Kass’ friends had already made their complaint, because the bouncer nicely but firmly escorted the loudly protesting man off the dance floor and toward the exit of the bar without questioning Tom or Kass about the situation Kass had found herself in.

Tom took a deep breath and fought to get his temper under control. Everything had turned out okay, and it wouldn’t do for him to follow the guy outside and pick a fight just to get rid of the adrenaline and the lust fired aggression that swirled inside him. Christ, it had been years since he’d felt this urge towards violence. The last time he’d felt this way he’d been in his teens, when the influx of hormones had wreaked havoc on his body and on his self-restraint.

_Fuck. Calm down, you twit!_

Slowly, but surely, he reined himself in, and when he felt more in control of himself, he turned towards Kass, who was still stood half behind him while she watched with wide, worried eyes how her assailant was escorted away from her.

‘Are you alright?’ Tom asked, catching her attention.

She nodded absently, throwing the loudly protesting man one last look before she averted her gaze and looked up at Tom.

‘Yeah... I think so... Thanks for stepping in when he wouldn’t let go.’ She shivered visibly in revulsion, and her eyes became shadowed with the memory of being trapped and unable to get away.

‘You’re welcome.’ Tom said. He could see how the shadow remained inside her eyes. ‘Hey.’ Taking her cold hand in his, he squeezed it gently. ‘It’s alright now. He’s gone, and you and your friends are still here. Don’t let that creep spoil your birthday spree. He’s not worth it.’

Kass sighed and seemed to shake off the darkness that had lingered. She squared her shoulders and gracefully inclined her head at him, throwing him a small, but resolute smile.

‘You’re right. Assholes will be assholes, no matter where you are. Better not allow them to spoil the party... Come on, let’s get you some booze. It’s my birthday, and we’re going to celebrate. What kind of host would I be if I left you without anything to drink?’ The fingers of the delicate hand he was holding intertwined with his own, and then she was off, pulling him towards the bar with a self-assuredness and singleminded determination he found incredibly endearing. Her resilient and bright character, and her courageous and combative demeanor in the face of adversity left him slightly breathless and a whole lot excited.

In that moment, his heart decided for him, in spite of all the warnings Luke had thrown his way. If Kass was interested in pursuing some kind of relationship with him, he’d lay it all out for her, both the positive and the negative sides of his life. To allow her to weigh the pros and cons of dating him, and how they would affect her existence, just as he had done with her condition and her limitations, and if she still wanted him after that, he’d make damn sure she would never regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have the time, leave me a note. I love hearing from all of you! Kudos are also very much appreciated. :)
> 
> Until next time!


	9. The Spree (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday party, continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter and the next chapter today, and decided to post them both before the weekend ends.
> 
> Happy reading, and Happy rest of your weekend, my lovelies!
> 
> XO

**Chapter 9**

**The Spree (part 2)**

Saturday, 27 June 2020, 10:35PM, Thirst Bar, Covent Garden, London

Turning back to Tom, Kass released his hand and casually leaned back against the bar. At least, she hoped it looked casual, because at that moment she needed the support. A wave of exhaustion combined with the remnants of adrenaline and fear leaving her system had her body on the verge of collapsing. Leaning against something sturdy for a couple of minutes while waiting for Tom’s drink, the gleaming wooden bar propping her up while her legs felt like jello, should be sufficient enough to replenish some of her energy and strength. She hoped.

‘So, what’s your poison for the night?’ She asked, looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes; losing herself in them when they darkened at her question and Tom wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. She had the faint feeling he wasn’t really thinking about any alcoholic beverage. Unless said beverage coincidentally carried her name. 

_Maybe?_

She was really bad at reading non-verbal cues from people. Maybe he was just thinking really hard on which drink to choose. Taking in his expression, she concluded he was looking awfully aroused. Then he blinked, and the intense look was gone... 

_Or... maybe not?_

_Hm... Don’t get your hopes up about him, Kass. He’s just here for... _

_Wait..._

Frowning, she realised she had no idea where he’d come from earlier. He’d just popped up next to her when she was in trouble, and she’d been too panicked to question his sudden, convenient appearance.

_Why is he here, anyway?_

The thought shook her from the spell his eyes had woven around her, and her mouth blurted out the question bluntly before she could stop herself.

‘What are you doing here?’ She hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, but it didn’t make sense. He was too famous to take the risk of hanging out in a bar like Thirst on a packed Saturday evening. 

Tom blinked, and raised his eyebrows in surprise at her rude exclamation. He wasn’t rebuffed by her bluntness, though, because he sent her a happy grin before answering her.

‘Why, I’m here for your birthday of course.’ Then, he stepped forward into her space, leaned down, and softly pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek. ‘Happy birthday, Kassandra.’ 

Kass suppressed a shiver when the murmured words caressed the shell of her ear with the soft exhale of his breath. 

It was over too soon. He stepped back and put a slight distance between them when she didn’t immediately react.

Gaping like a fish and eyes wide with surprise, she stared up at him for many more seconds than she would be willing to admit to, completely flummoxed by his actions. 

_What. the. FUCK. is going on?! _

Her mind scrambled to find any logical answers while her inner fangirl enthusiastically jumped up and down, screaming her head off in manic ecstasy, while trying to dance the Lambada. It left her completely unable to react to Tom in a coherent manner. Hence the gaping mouth and the non-blinky eyes. 

_Jesus, Kass! Get a grip! _

Helplessly, she cleared her throat, trying to get her brain to cook up an appropriate reply, and she blinked for the first time in what felt like minutes, but couldn’t have been more than a couple of seconds. Right?

An unexpected wave of vertigo washed over her, and this time even the bar couldn’t hold her up. Her knees buckled and she started to fall sideways, letting out a small squeak in surprise.

_Ohhh shit!_

‘Whoah!’ Tom’s hands shot out and he tried to steady her, saving her from an inevitable face-plant. He pulled her into him when steadying didn’t work and her legs wouldn’t hold her. Before she knew it, he’d wrapped his arms around her tightly to keep her from crashing to the floor. Instinctively, her hands came up and grabbed the back of his shirt in a bid to help her stay upright.

His quick reaction left her with her face and nose squashed into his button-up shirt, and she couldn’t help but inhale a lungful of the fantastic scent that lingered on the soft cloth. A quiet, involuntary groan escaped her when her body reacted immediately. 

_Fuck..._

‘Are you alright?’ Tom’s worried voice rumbled through his chest and vibrated against her cheek. ‘Kass?’ He tried to hoist her up a little higher to look her in the face. It didn’t escape her attention how it didn’t even seem to give him any trouble, manhandling her half-dead weight. 

Suppressing another groan, she nodded, rubbing her face against his lovely, broad chest, the delectable smelling cloth which covered it caressing her skin.

‘Mfine.’ She mumbled, fighting the fatigue that threatened to completely remove the filters from her brain. Sighing happily, she felt how alcohol and exhaustion flowed through her in equal measure. God, she needed to get a grip, fast, because otherwise she’d say something completely inappropriate she’d regret. Like, how good he felt against her. How lovely his scent was. And how she could stay forever where she was right then and there. 

A chuckle rumbled through Tom, and he tilted her face by pushing her chin up with a finger.

‘Thank you. I think you smell lovely, too, and I wouldn’t be opposed to staying like this either, but I think it would be frowned upon by the owner if we didn’t leave when they closed up at the end of the night.’

_Oh god-didIsaythatoutloud?!_

‘I... uh...’ Kass squeezed her eyes shut in mortification. ‘Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.’

‘It’s fine.’ He sent her a quick grin. ‘Not like I wasn’t thinking the same thing. Good to know we’re on the same page.’

‘We are?!’ Colour her surprised and slap her sideways. Not what she would have expected him to say.

She let out a startled cry when he suddenly picked her up bridal style and started carrying her back to the booth the girls and she occupied that night. 

‘What are you doing?!’

‘We are. And I’m making sure you get to your seat safely, without you falling over and hurting yourself.’

‘I can walk on my own, you know.’ Kass frowned at him and wiggled in his hold to get him to put her down. It only resulted in Tom holding onto her tighter. Her moving around didn’t even seem to faze him, strength-wise. 

_Shit._

She was a sucker for tall, strong men. Especially if it was the man she’d had a crush on from afar for ages. But him having to carry her also stung her pride a bit. Or, a lot, if she was being honest. She wanted to come over as a strong, independent woman. As the person she was most of the time. Someone who managed her life and her work as well as any grown-up with a disability could. Instead, he kept meeting her on a couple of not so good days; both physically and mentally. And now he needed to assist her because she had trouble walking. 

_Yup. You’re doing a great job leaving a good impression, Kass!_

Apparently, Tom had seen her internal struggle mirrored in her expression, because he was quick to reassure her.

‘Just allow me to help you, Kass. You’re not steady on you feet and you almost fell back there. I only want to make sure it doesn’t happen again between the bar and your seat. You can seriously hurt yourself if you fall over in this crowd.’

‘Shit, the bar... I didn’t get you anything to drink.’ Kass lamented, her brain jumping to another part of her evening that didn’t go as planned. She face-palmed when she realised her faux pas. ‘I’m a bloody bad host.’

‘Don’t worry about it. I’ll go back in a minute and order a pint for myself.’

‘But-’

‘Here you go.’ Tom interrupted her and deposited her gently onto the padded seat of her booth, displaying more of his core strength by not even losing his balance when he had to bend over to set her down. ‘I’ll be right back.’ With that and a smile he turned back to the bar and disappeared in a crowd of people.

Kass stared after him until she felt eyes on her.

Turning toward Dallas, who was dutifully playing DAWG and also watching her with twinkling eyes, Kass blinked and raised her eyebrows at her friend.

‘What?’

Dallas just sent her a knowing grin and wiggled her eyebrows at Kass.

‘He went all protective alpha male on you, did’t he?’ She leaned forward and pinned Kass down with a meaningful look. ‘And you _liked _it!’

‘_Did not!_’ Kass hissed, feeling how her cheeks flushed.

‘Did too!’ Dallas immediately retorted.

‘Oh, shut up.’ Kass grumbled good-naturedly. Her friend was incorrigible.

Dallas threw her hands up in a surrendering gesture.

‘Hey, just observing...’

‘Uh-huh. Sure you are...’ Narrowing her eyes at her friend, Kass poked at the question that had been floating around inside her mind. ‘And how was mr Hiddleston aware of this _surprise _birthday party of mine, hmm?’

This elicited a grin from Dallas.

‘Heh... I might have mentioned it when I talked to him at the gallery party... and then I invited him to come too.’

‘Ugh. Why are you always getting all up in my personal business?!’ Kass couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed by her friend’s good intentions. In spite of Kass’ happiness at seeing Tom again, Dallas was overstepping in her opinion.

Dallas shrugged and didn’t seem at all contrite about her meddling.

‘Well, your personal business has been very much all business and no play for a long time. The girls and I came to a consensus that, after these last few shite years, you deserve a bit of happiness with a handsome chap who fucks you six ways till Sunday, until you have trouble walking straight, and then loves you some more; so we decided to find you such a guy... Tom just happened to fall into your life at exactly the right time.’ She grinned audaciously. ‘And taking into account the way he looks at you, I think he’ll be into whatever naughty thing you decide to allow him to do to you.’

Leave it to Dallas to be unapologetically blunt about finding her someone to date, or shag, as she’d put it. At least she was honest about her match making endeavour... _Their _match making endeavour. Topsy and Celine were in as much trouble as Dallas where Kass was concerned. She could feel her cheeks heating up in a combination of angry irritation and a self-conscious blush.

Before she had the chance to say anything in return to her friend’s daring words, the topic of their conversation slid into the booth next to where she sat and set a pint of lager down onto the table, so she settled on a glare. Dallas just smiled serenely back at her and shrugged nonchalantly in a ‘Eh, whatchagonnado?’ way.

Puzzled, Tom looked from a blushing Kass, who had a dark look on her face, to Dallas, who seemed to be having trouble not bursting into laughter.

‘What did I miss?’

‘Nothing.’ said Dallas with a grin, at the same time as Kass said with a sigh, ‘Dallas being Dallas.’

‘Oh-kay...’ said Tom. He sent Kass a warm, devastating smile which took her breath away. ‘So, best friends being annoying for annoyance sake?’

‘Yeah, something like that.’ She picked up her still half full cocktail glass and drained it in one long gulp. God, she’d needed that. After the sweetness dissipated, the alcohol burned on its way down, and she relished it. Putting down the glass, she scraped all her courage together and turned to Tom. ‘I’m going dancing again. Want to come with?’ 

Tom looked sceptical.

‘Are you sure that’s sensible? After what just happened, I mean. You almost fell.’

Waving away his worry, she smiled her sweetest smile, and pushed away the small, still sober part of herself that agreed with his hesitation. 

‘I’m feeling much better. And besides, you’ll be with me to catch me if I fall. Won’t you?’ 

_Wait... where did that come from? _

_Am I flirting with him?!_

_Fuck... I am... _A slight blush crept up her cheeks at the realisation. Then, she inwardly cringed at what she’d just said. _God, I’m so bad at this._

She bit her lip and looked up at Tom hesitantly.

His gaze shot to her mouth, darkening with heat.

‘If you’re sure.’ He murmured, looking back up into her eyes.

She nodded with conviction, in spite of not being sure at all.

‘Yes. Dance with me? Please?’

Tom stood and held his hand out to her.

‘Always.’ He said, a beautiful smile lighting up his face.

Taking his hand, she followed him to the dance floor. 

Her legs still felt slightly wobbly, but she promised herself to watch herself more closely from then on, and to go back to the booth when her energy lagged too much.

It took her a bit to get back into her slow groove, especially because she’d never danced like that _with _someone before, but Tom caught on very quickly, and before she knew it, he’d pulled her into his arms and they were moving in sync.

He was an incredibly intuitive dancer, anticipating her every move, and as they moved across the dance floor, she caught herself wishing they could go on to dance like that forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, Kudos as Comments, Comments as Kudos, Comments saying 'Kudos', all are very, very welcome! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and on to the next chappie :)
> 
> XO


	10. The Conspiracy (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, the girls are at it again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without much further ado, here's chapter 10 :)
> 
> Happy weekend and happy reading! 
> 
> XO

**Chapter 10**

**The Conspiracy (part 3)**

_1:03PM_ _Sun 28/06/2020_

_Group chat: TOP SECRET get K a lalalalover_

Maggie 1:03

Girls? Anyone there?

Maggie 1:04

I hope to god someone answers me, or I’ll murder all of you dead! 

Dallas 1:04

Hey Maggs! Sup?

Maggie 1:04

Oh, thank god you’re here.

Dallas 1:05

What’s wrong?

Maggie 1:05

Kass is missing

Dallas 1:05

WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! KASS IS MISSING?!  😱😳

Celine 1:05

Missing?! Why would you think that, Maggie?

Maggie 1:06

She was supposed to be here at 12:30 for Sunday lunch. And she’s still not here. I just went to the cottage and knocked on her door, but she didn’t answer. Then I went in with my key, and she wasn’t there at all. AND SHE’S NOT ANSWERING HER PHONE! I’ve called her ten times already. Texted her even more times. Not a word from her. I’m so worried! 

Dallas 1:07

Oh

Maggie 1:07

What do you mean OH?! I’m about to call the police, and all you can say is OH?!

Celine 1:08

Heh  😏

Dallas 1:08

Yeah... about that...  😬

Topsy 1:08

Ooooooooh  😯 You think?  😏

Celine 1:09

Wouldn’t you?  😏

Topsy 1:09

Hell yesssss  😃

Maggie 1:09

What are you three on about?! Am I missing something?! You better explain soon, because my finger is definitely hovering over the 9 to press it three times in a row!

Dallas 1:10

I have Kass’ phone and keys, right here in her clutch. She forgot them last night at the bar when Tom offered to drive her home after she’d almost fallen asleep in our booth. She was quite tipsy 🥴 and tired from dancing all night 💃🏻 😂. They left Thirst at around two-thirty in the morning. I suspect she didn’t want to bother you in the middle of the night when she found she couldn’t get into her house, and knowing Tom, he probably offered her a place to stay until she could get her keys back. He’s gentlemanly like that.

Topsy 1:11

Yeah, what Dallas said... But if I was Kass I’d have climbed him like a tree first chance I got... 🌳 💦

Celine 1:11

...and ridden him into the sunrise! ☀️ 🐎 Ehehehe 😏

Topsy 1:11

🙌

Maggie 1:12

You know, that’s not reassuring. At all.  😠

Maggie 1:12

Dallas! You really allowed her to go with him when she was drunk? What kind of irresponsible behaviour is that?! How could you just let that happen?!

Dallas 1:16

Maggie! Look, she’s a grown woman. First, she’s 36 years old for crying out loud. She is very much able to make her own decisions, even when tipsy. Second, She wasn’t even close to being drunk. And THIRD, you didn’t have to look at the heat simmering between them all night. God, I’m usually not into straight romance, but fuck, the way they only LOOKED at each other made even me horny! If she went home with him last night, it was because she very much wanted to go there. And I hope she fucked his brains out and he made her come at least five times. It’s what she deserves after all the shit she’s had to deal with these past few years. So, just calm your tits and don’t act as if we led an innocent fifteen year old into a sodom-and-gomorra situation, to be taken advantage of by a much older man. Christ, Maggie, I know you look at her like a little sister, but this is ridiculous. You told me yourself that Tom could be trusted with her, so don’t suddenly turn this around on us. Again, she’s a fully grown woman who has quite a bit of life experience. Trust her judgment.

Celine 1:17

Yeah, what she said.

Maggie 1:17

Alright. You’re right. But if I haven’t heard from her by the end of the day, I’m calling the police.

Dallas 1:18

Knock yourself out. My money is on Tom shagging her into the night, so don’t come crying back to me when Kass gets pissed at you for interrupting her first good lay in a while. Dallas out.

Maggie 1:18

I so didn’t need that visual.  😩

Celine 1:19

Not like you didn’t deserve that, going off on Dallas like you did.  😠

Topsy 1:20

So, yeah, the party was fantastic by the way. So much fun was had. Bit too much maybe  😆 . I’m off, nursing a hangover while trying to keep the kids occupied until it’s time for bed again. Laterzzz.

Maggie 1:21

Sorry about blowing up like that. I was just so worried.

Celine 1:21

Yeah. 

Celine 1:22

God, I hope she’s having the time of her life.

Maggie 1:23

Who?

Celine 1:23

Kass 😈 👅🍆💦

Maggie 1:24

Oh shut up. 😭 🤦‍♀️

Celine 1:25

Roger. Over and out.  😛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as last time, let me know how you like this story. Cheers!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> XO


End file.
